


Ninjago

by Unisparkle05



Series: Ninjago (Which will hopefully be an Anime some day) [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, Multi, Ninja, The Ninja's kids have issues, The ninja's kids are a bunch of little kids at heart, self sacrifical idiots, the ninja's kids are pure, the ninja's kids need a hug, the people of ninjago are kinda jerks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-01-26 20:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unisparkle05/pseuds/Unisparkle05
Summary: The Ninja and Elemental Fighters are all grown up. They've gotten married (well most of them), they've had kids, they live in beautiful houses (well they used to) and now their kids are starting their first day of highschool. Meanwhile, the Ninja and Elemental fighters kids are nothing short of nervous. They're worried about highschool and a certain blonde girl that has made their school experience (and their school life in general) miserable. They just want to be normal kids and have normal lives, free of scrutiny and expectations. But when the Ninja's and Elemental fighters' kids wind up in the bad part of Ninjago and stop a mugging in the process, they begin to realise that being heros is in their blood.
Relationships: Cole (Ninjago)/Original Character(s), Kai (Ninjago)/Original Character(s), Lloyd Garmadon/Original Character(s), Nya (Ninjago)/Original Character(s), Zane (Ninjago)/Original Character(s)
Series: Ninjago (Which will hopefully be an Anime some day) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541320
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Morning Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone and welcome to my first story!!! I've had this idea for a while now and i wanted to write about. Who knows, maybe one day it will be made into an Anime!!!!!!!
> 
> Quick disclaimer: this series is loosely based on Lego Ninjago. The Ninja and Elemental fighters kids have, well let's just say, special abilities to go along with their elemental powers.
> 
> Hope you like it!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cher is late to her first day of high school, because she decides to stop to help a little girl get her cat out of a tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to the first chapter of my story!!! I had a little trouble getting it up but i got it in the end. Anyway, i hope you enjoy.

The sun was bright and shining, streaking its rays through the window of apartment 112. A young girl stirred in her sleep before getting up and throwing off her covers. She squinted her eyes to look at a calendar that was littered with stickers and reminders as well as notes and little doodles.

It was August 1, that meant the dreaded first day of high school was upon them. She let out a sigh and looked at her alarm clock.

6:15 was the time on the clock. She trudged into the bathroom and began getting ready.

The girl was pretty.

She had tan skin and curly shoulder length platinum blonde that was always messy because she never bothered to brush it hair as well as bright (and i mean bright like vividly bright like their nuclear green) green eyes. She had a huge, heavy splash of freckles across her face that covered her cheeks and extended up to the bridge of her nose and a peachy-orange blush that spread from her nose to her cheeks. She had slight buck teeth from sucking her thumb as a toddler and a heart shapes face and a button nose.

She brushed her teeth and washed her face.

"Cheryanne Cherri Garmadon!" A voice called.

"Yeah?" Cher called.

"Breakfast is ready!" The voice yelled.

"Coming!" She yelled. She put her toothbrush back in its place and hurried into the kitchen.

Her father, Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon was already there and was busy making breakfast.

"Bacon and eggs, your favorite!" He said, smiling at his daughter and tussling her messy curls.

"And pancakes?" Cher asked, her green eyes shining.

"And pancakes." Lloyd said.

"Now go and sit down. You need to eat, get dressed, make sure all your stuff is packed and be out the door by seven if you're ever going to make it to school." Lloyd told her.

He and Cher often joked about Cher's legendary tardiness. It was a trait that she had inherited from her mother, Leianka.

Cher scarfed down her bacon, eggs and three stacks of pancakes as well her orange juice and hurried into her room to get dressed.

She threw on a bright green t-shirt and some denim shorts and her father's dark green jacket that he had gave to her. She slipped on some blue and white twinkle toes and grabbed her mint green backpack with a gold butterfly stitched onto it as well block patterns printed on it with the initials C.C.G stitched on it in gold thread. She walked back into the living room.

"Do you have all your stuff?" Lloyd asked her. "Yep!" Cher said, gesturing to her bulging backpack. Lloyd came over and tussled her hair.

"Thatta girl!" He said. A sleepy bark rang out. Cher looked over to the couch. Her Shih Tzu, Lifera was looking at her with big, sleepy brown eyes.

"I'll miss you too, girl!" Cher said, petting the dog. Lifera gave two sleepy blinks before laying back down on the couch and going back to sleep.

"Have a good day at school Kiddo!" Lloyd told her, kissing the top of her head.

"I will Dad!" Cher said.

"Don't forget your house key!" Lloyd yelled after her.

"Again!" He added.

"I won't!" Cher said, grabbed a small green and gold key ring with a brass key on it. She headed out the door and began walking down the hall.

She caught a glimpse of the big clock overhead in the apartment lobby.

It read 6:45. I have plenty of time. Cher thought as she headed out the door.

She walked down the sidewalk, skipping along the way. She hummed a happy tune before she came to a stop at the dreaded alleyway.

She heard a loud hiss and immediately tensed. Cats. She thought. Cher hated cats and cats hated her. She has no idea why, they just do. She suspects that her being part Oni might have something to do with it. The cats stalked out of the alleyway toward her. They were hissing and barring their fangs at her, their tails sticking straight in the air and fur puffed up.

"Not today, you mangy flea bags! I'm starting high school today!" Cher yelled.

She took off running, ducking and dodging and weaving her way around the people of Ninjago. She ran and ran and ran until she was sure that those cats hadn't followed her. She spotted a clock on tall building made out of glass. Luckily for Cher it was a digital clock, since Cher could never properly tell time with a regular clock.

The time read 7:47. "Geez, i must have been running slower than i thought." She said out loud. A few people looked at her, clearly confused.

"Sorry, just thinking out loud!" Cher said, waving at them. The people returned back to their business, tossing looks back at her.

Nice going Garmadon, they probably think you're dumb. A inner voice said.

Cher knew that voice well. Dejectedly, Cher trudged on to school. Cher heard a noise. She looked over to the sidewalk on the other side of street.

She saw a little girl, no older than five or six, looking up a tree at a gray cat with black stripes, a brown head, white feet and a long striped tail. The little girl had auburn hair in little pigtails and was wearing a sweater and an orange tutu and striped leggings with white ballerina flats. She was pleading with the cat to come down.

"Please come down Mrs. Velvet Paws. You're going to get hurt if you stay up there." The little girl said. Cher felt sorry for the little girl. Cat or no, Cher wasn't about to leave her there. Cher quickly looked both ways and then crossed the street.

"Hey, what's the matter? Why's your cat stuck in the tree? Cher asked.

"S-she saw a b-b-bird and climbed the t-tree to get it but t-t-the bird saw her and flew away. N-now she's stuck up there." The girl said. She had begun to cry.

"Hey, don't worry. I'll get her down from there. What's your name?" Cher said, trying to calm the girl down.

"S-s-Sally." The girl sniffed.

"Don't worry, Sally, i'll get Mrs...?

"Velvet Paws." Sally answered.

"Mrs. Velvet Paws down." Cher said. She looked up at the cat. The cat narrowed it's amber eyes at her.

Well this is going to go well. Cher thought, sarcastically. Shaking out her hands, Cher searched the tree for footholds and found one. She gingerly placed her foot down on it and began searching for a handhold. It was slow work but eventually she got to the top of the tree. Mrs. Velvet Paws had begun to hiss at her.

"Hey, hey, easy, easy, i'm here help you." Cher said, hoping that her voice sounded calm and soothing. How does Lisa do this? Cher wondered. She reached out a tentative hand towards the cat. Mrs. Velvet Paws gave a swipe.

"Woah, kitty, i'm not trying to catch Toxoplasmosis." Cher joked, trying to calm her nerves.

She hated being high up.

"I mean, i don't want a parasite inside me controlling my thoughts and movements." Cher said, trying to recall more about Toxoplasmosis.

Toxoplasmosis Gondii Five was the full name. She had heard about it from Lisa. She knew that from Lisa that it affected rats and made them more attracted to cat pee so that cats could eat them.

In humans, it was an entirely different story. Symptoms included muscle pain, fatigue, fever, enlarged lymph nodes and a headache. There were other symptoms but Cher couldn't think of them at the moment.

She tried once again to grab the cat. The cat gave another hiss and a swipe but Cher was quicker. She grabbed the cat and held her to her chest.

"Okay Mrs. Velvet Paws, what do you say we get you back to your owner." The cat let out a meow and then snuggled into Cher's chest, claws lightly digging into Cher's stomach.

Cher began climbing back down the tree. She wasn't even halfway way down when she made the dumb decision to look down. Boy did she regret it.

The sharp feeling of vertigo that always happened when she was too high up came over her. Cher began breathing heavily. Adrenaline began rushing through her veins in response to her fear.

Cher's grip on the handhold slipped and she fell, instinctively wrapping her arms around the cat. She hit the sidewalk with a loud thud.

Everyone turned to look at the fourteen year old girl o the ground. Some onlookers shook their heads while others tsked.

Cher stood up and brushed herself off as she headed the shaken but alive cat to Sally.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You saved Mrs. Velvet Paws!" Sally cheered.

"She also almost killed her." An onlooker said.

The comment stabbed Cher in the gut.

"Her father would have done a better job, i'm sure of it." Another onlooker said.

Cher felt another pang.

Sally looked incensed. Even Mrs. Velvet Paws looked disappointed in the onlookers and Cher was pretty sure that the cat still hated her.

"How dare you! At least she had the courage to help! Unlike all of you! She climbed that tree to save Mrs. Velvet Paws despite the fact that she's afraid of heights! What did you think was going to happen? That she was gonna calmly climb down while her hands were literally shaking? No! She reacted just like any other person with a fear of anything! She panicked! I'm pretty sure her father wouldn't approve of how you're all treating his daughter!" Sally shouted.

Cher gave a weak smile.

Thank you. She mouthed.

Sally gave a point across the street.

My family and i are eating there, if you want to join us." Sally said, giving Cher the cutest smile.

"Thanks, but i have to get to school." Cher said.

Sally nodded, petting Mrs. Velvet Paws.

"I understand." She beamed.

"Her father would have made time." An onlooker said.

Cher felt another pang, sharper this time.

What did they expect her to do? Drop school just to please them? Then they would be talking about how she just skipped school to hang out with a fan! She couldn't win!

Sally glared at the person who said it.

"What is wrong with you people?! You want her to miss school and risk getting in trouble all because you want her to be just like her father? Well, news flash, she isn't! So stop treating her like she is! You people honestly sicken me! I expected better from Ninjago!" Sally said.

"Now go, before i make Mrs. Velvet Paws scratch you!" Sally said.

The onlookers left, but not before casting more disappointed glances at Cher.

"Thanks for standing up for me." Cher said.

"No problem. I hate when people put unrealistic and unreasonable expectations on people and expect them to be just like their parents. Why can't people just let people be themselves? Why do they have to be like their parents? Can't people just let other people be their own person?" Sally said.

Cher nodded. She often wondered that too.

"Anyway, i gotta go, my parents will start worrying." Sally said.

"Thanks again." She said, giving Cher a hug. Mrs. Velvet Paws let Cher pet her and even let out a purr.

Then Sally skipped off, looking both ways before she crossed the street and went into a quaint, pristine looking lavender and white building covered in flowers and window boxes with an outdoor patio.

Cher looked at the clock.

It read 8:06

Oh crap. She was late. On her first day.

Letting out a string of PG curses, Cher rushed off to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, the citizens of Ninjago are kinda jerks. I mean you can't really expect a fourteen year old who doesn't even want the attention to drop everything she's doing just to hang out with a girl she barely knows. I did thoroughly enjoy Sally ripping all the citizens a new one. Go Sally!!!!


	2. Morning at Ninjago City Highschool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ninja's kids begin their first day of highschool. And things....... don't go so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. I'm still upset about the way the citizens treated Cher after she saved that cat. I mean come on! It's a well known fact that Cher hates cats. You'd think they would be congratulating her on putting her (mutual hatred) of cats aside, but no! They just focused on how she fell out of the tree when Cher has a big fear of heights which again isn't a secret. You'd think they would congratulate her on putting aside her fear of heights. But no. They don't.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy the story!!!!

Ember Alexandria Anderson was bored. She had been waiting in front of Ninjago City Highschool since 7:30 AM. And a certain blonde, green eyed girl was nowhere in sight. Ember began pulling on her ponytail. It was a nervous habit (not that she'd ever admit it).

Ember had sharp features. She had peach pearl skin and dark chocolate brown eyes and a diamond shaped head and very sharp teeth (that was from chewing on things when she was younger) . She had long dark brown hair (it was ankle length) in a high side ponytail which was usually in a red scrunchie (Ember loves scrunchies) but today it was secured by a black ponytail holder that had a fire pendant on it.

It had been some of Flora's simplest but most thoughtful work and she had made one for all of the girls, each with different pendants (Violet got two because she wore her hair in unbraided pigtails).

Ember was also the tallest out of everyone with Cher being the shortest. Ember was seven feet and one inches tall, which made finding clothes for her a challenge. Luckily Stitchfix existed (and she was a pretty good sewer if she did say so herself, which she does). Ember was wearing a white shirt with a red jacket and blue jeans and red canvas shoes as well as a small purse strapped across her chest where she kept needles, spools of thread, pins, patches and other sewing stuff (you never know when your clothes might get a tear).

Her older sister, Ashlynn Isabella Anderson was sitting on a bench, braiding her dark red hair into a single side braid.

Ash was tall, not as tall as her sister but still tall. She stood at six foot zero and had long back length hair and the same peach pearl skin and dark brown eyes and diamond shaped head as her sister. Ash also had very blunt teeth unlike her sharp toothed sister (it was from constantly grinding her teeth when she was little, Kai and Skylor did everything they could to stop her, but it just wouldn't work. She still does it sometimes, it's like a nervous tick).

She was wearing a pink shirt with a picture of a white rabbit on it, jeans and boots.

Their cousin, Jade Marie Walker sat next to Ash, on her phone doing who knows what (probably trying to hack something again).

Jade had a round face and arched eyebrows with one having a scar in the middle of it that prevented hair from growing there (it was from a clipper incident when she was little, Nya told Jay to put his clippers up and put the covers on them, needless to say she was not happy when she can home to find her daughter with a shaved eyebrow and a cut on it) and light blue eyes and a beauty mole underneath her left eye. Jade also had an underbite (no idea where she got it from, though Nya does suspect Ed. Jay suspects Ray). Jade had chestnut brown hair in a bun with two strands falling out of it and framing her face.

She was wearing her father's blue jacket, a white shirt with the word Nerd on it with thick framed glasses and jeans and white tennis shoes.

Flora Eden Stone sat next to her.

Flora had a heart shaped face, bushy black eyebrows like her father and waist length frizzy black hair and gray-black eyes. She had broad shoulders and was very muscular like her father and had a slight gap in between her two front teeth from an accident as a child and had pale skin. She was wearing a black baggy sweater, jeans and black combat boots.

Next to her was her best friend, Violetta Juniper Snow-Borg.

Violet had a diamond shaped face, bright aqua blue eyes, hip length curly silver hair that she wore in unbraided pigtails and very, very pale snow white skin (and i mean pale, her skin is the color of snow). Violet's teeth were also spaced unevenly (though no one knew where she got it from). She was wearing a white sweater with a white shirt underneath that had a picture of a polar bear with the words Chill Out on it, jeans and white canvas sneakers.

Elizabeth Millie Turner was asleep on her (on account of Lizzie being narcoleptic). Lizzie had a heart shaped face, hazel brown eyes and shoulder length dirty blonde hair and tan skin. Lizzie was missing a few teeth from running into things when she was little. Lizzie was wearing a white shirt with a tropical beach on it and shorts and red high tops.

Her girlfriend, Lisa Iris Greene was busy looking at the pretty rose bushes and stroking their petals while she spoke to them. Lisa had long curly back length buttercream blonde hair and light blue eyes and tan skin and a round face. She had a few crooked teeth as well. She was wearing a mint green shirt with a light pink rose on it and a pink, purple and hot pink tiered, ruffle skirt and light pink ballet flats.

Everyone was sitting and waiting for Cher to show up. "What is taking her so long?" Ember asked, her patience wearing thin.

"You know Cher, the girl's never on time." Ash said. Ember grumbled in annoyance, her hair beginning to smoke and smolder, tiny little embers and sparks jumping off of it.

"Uh oh, Ember's losing her temper." Jade said, still on her phone.

"You really need to take a chill pill." Violet said.

"What i need is for Cher to hurry up!" Ember yelled.

"Careful, if you burn something, Mom and Dad made it quite clear that they weren't paying to fix it for you." Ash said. Ember grumbled and sat down, her hair returning to normal.

Suddenly a blur ran right past them. After a few seconds, Cher showed up, looking winded and out of breath.

"Sorry, got here as soon as i could." Cher said. Ember stood up.

"Not soon enough! Maple, Frederick, Billy, James, Mable, Aiden, Derrick, Ian, Apple, Tyler, Carrie, Omira, Melissa, Blissa and everyone else already left! Their in homeroom now!" Ember shouted.

Cher shrank back. Ember began walking towards the school, grumbling the entire way about Cher's tardiness.

"I didn't mean to be late." Cher said, softly. Lisa stood and comforted her.

"You know how Ember is. She just doesn't want us to get in trouble on our first day for being late of all things." Lisa said. Lisa was forever the maternal one and was one of the few people besides Ash and Tommy that could reign Ember's volatile temper in. She took Cher by the shoulders and led her up to the school with Jade quickly following behind to comfort her best friend.

"So uh, do i carry Lizzie into school or what?" Violet asked.

"Let me try something." Ash said. She lightly shook Lizzie. Lizzie instantly sputtered to life.

"Who, what, me, you, cake, carrot, potato!?" Lizzie yelled in a startled daze.

"It's time for school." Flora reminded her.

"It's past time, everyone's either at their lockers or are in homeroom." Violet corrected.

"Why did you all let me sleep? Come on let's go!" Lizzie shouted, getting up and sprinting right into school. Flora, Ash and Violet followed her.

The girls quickly opened their lockers, shoved their stuff inside and ran off to homeroom A31.

They arrived inside three minutes before the bell.

Their homeroom teacher, Mrs. Peterson looked at them over her beaded glasses.

"You're late." She said, hitting each consonant as if it owed her money.

Lizzie looked up at the clock.

"Uh no we're not," Lizzie said, pointing to the clock. The clock's hands went back a bit, landing on 8:15.

Mrs. Peterson pushed her glasses up and squinted. Sure enough, the clock was on 8:15, an entire six minutes before the bell.

"Very well, i will excuse your lateness only because my clock needs to be fixed." Mrs. Peterson said.

The girls nodded and headed towards their seats.

Melissa Audrey Storm watched them and then spoke up once they had sat down.

"Be honest, you used your secondary power, didn't you?" Melissa said.

Melissa had an oval shaped face and dark gray eyes. She had back length black hair with a single dark purple strip going down it and slightly pale skin. Her teeth were a bit too close together, a trait she got from her mom. She was wearing a plaid cardigan sweater, ripped jeans and ankle boots.

"What? She didn't notice." Lizzie said, taking her seat behind her.

"She could have." Ember's boyfriend, Thomas Andrew McCaulfield said.

Tommy had a round head and dark blue eyes and curly golden blonde hair. He had light skin and was missing his two front back teeth and back two bottom teeth from a tetherball and soccer incident respectively (Cher got a little overcompetitive and kicked the soccer ball a bit too hard. Same thing happened with the tetherball, she still apologizes profusely to this day).

"But she didn't." Lizzie replied.

"I'm with Melissa and Tommy, that was too risky Lizzie." Blisstina Holly Lebedev said.

Blissa had a heart shaped face, pale skin and shoulder length dark brown hair and pale blue eyes and a few chipped teeth. She was wearing a white shirt with a volleyball on it and ripped denim shorts and sneakers.

"Melissa's your girlfriend, Blissa, so you're kinda biased." Ember said.

"I'm sorry, Ember, but i have to agree." Carrissa Emily Abara said.

Carrie had cocoa brown skin, curly back length dark brown hair with natural caramel and toffee highlights, hazel green eyes and a heart shaped face and slightly crooked teeth. She was wearing a gray jacket, a white shirt and ripped jeans with black canvas sneakers.

Her girlfriend, Omira Valerie Silvaria nodded.

Omira was pale (paler than Flora but nowhere near as pale as Violet) and had jet black super curly neck length hair and light gray eyes and a heart shaped face and a chipped front tooth as well as dimples in her cheeks (her face cheeks, people, her face cheeks). She was wearing a dark gray hoodie, dark stained jeans and white sneakers.

"That was super risky, if she caught you-" Omira began.

"But she didn't." Lizzie cut in.

"Are you sure about that?" Frederick Ryan Patel asked.

Freddy had acorn brown hair, light green eyes, a round face and caramel skin and two chipped bottom teeth. He was wearing a checkered shirt and cargo shorts and red and black sneakers.

Lizzie nodded.

"Positive." She said.

Freddy's younger sister, Maple Lucy Patel just looked at her.

Maple had a round shaped face, should length curly acorn brown hair and the same light green eyes and caramel skin as her brother. She was wearing a lavender turtleneck sweater, skinny jeans and light pink canvas sneakers.

"If you say so." Maple said.

Lizzie pretended to be hurt by everyone's lack of belief in her.

"You all doubt me?" Lizzie asked, with just enough hurt in her voice so everyone knew she was joking.

"Yes, yes we do." Ember said.

Lizzie pretended to be offended.

"Ember Alexandria Anderson, you dare to doubt my abilities?" Lizzie asked her, dramatically.

"Ever since the great candy store fiasco, Elizabeth." Ember said in mock seriousness.

"I was twelve!" Lizzie defended.

"So were the half of us." Ember said.

"Yeah, you got us locked in." William Miles Khatri said.

Billy had dark brown hair and light eyes and a round shaped face and caramel skin. He was wearing a plaid sweater vest over a black shirt and pants with black sneakers.

"Excuse me for being distracted by the candy like every other twelve year old!" Lizzie said.

"Dude, you were supposed to be the lookout. The lookout is not supposed to get distracted." James Benjamin Khatri said.

James had the same features as his brother, Billy except his hair was curlier and his eyes were darker. He was wearing a basketball jersey, basketball shorts and tennis shoes.

"Not true, happens in video games all the time." Jade said.

"Jade, it's either a glitch or you got unlucky and got paired with the most distracted person on the entire server." James said.

"Is that supposed to be a jab at me?" Cher asked. "Because i thought i saw someone."

"It was a statue!" Apple Lilly Lake said.

Apple had a heart shaped face, tan skin and dark brown eyes and dark brown hair in a ponytail and she most of her teeth were chipped. She was wearing a red shirt, ripped denim shorts over black tights and white and red high tops with retractable skates.

"It looked suspiciously like a person!" Cher argued.

"Cher, it was a statue. It was supposed to look like someone!" Ian William Lake said.

Ian had curly dark brown hair, tan skin, dark brown eyes and a few chipped teeth. He was wearing a black t-shirt, brown shorts and dark green tennis shoes.

"I saw it move!" Cher said.

"It was probably someone hiding behind the statue!" Tyler Eric Lake said.

Tyler had tan skin and the same dark brown hair and eyes as his brother and sister and he had a few missing teeth. He was wearing a striped black and gray shirt, cargo shorts and sneakers.

"No, i saw the statue move!" Cher said, adamantly.

"It was probably in the statue's programming!" Derrick Gerald Lake said.

Derrick had the same features as his siblings and a few missing teeth and most of his teeth were chipped. He was wearing a red hoodie, pants and black Levi's.

"Why does no one believe me?" Cher whined.

"I believe you." Jasmine Milano Pevsner said.

Jasmine had shoulder curly length dark brown hair and emerald green eyes and slight tanned skin and a diamond shaped face. She had cochlear on both of her ears on account of being partially deaf. She was wearing a white t-shirt with the picture of a xylophone on it and the words Let's Make Music written across it as well as ripped jeans and brown boots.

"Jazz, don't encourage her." Her brother, Jake Jackson Pevsner said.

Jake had curly dark brown hair and milky emerald green eyes on account of being partially blind. He was wearing a dark blue vest, a black shirt with a piano on it and jeans and sneakers.

"No, it's true. I saw the same statue move!" Jasmine said.

Jake rolled his eyes at his sister's and girlfriend's foolishness.

"I have to agree with them. That statue does move." Mable Delilah Bankole said.

Mable had bronze skin and waist length curly midnight black hair and chocolate brown eyes and oval shaped face. She was wearing a black fitted top with a white skirt covered in pictures of cakes, cupcakes, cookies, brownies and other sweets. She was wearing white stockings covered in tea cakes and tiramisu and light blue ballet flats.

"Not you two, Mable!" Her twin brother, Aiden Samuel Bankole said. Aiden had bronze skin, curly midnight black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt with a shark on it and dark green camo cargo pants and high tops.

"No it's true!" Mable said.

"I think we need to go get you diagnosed." Timothy Leslie Bankole said. Timmy had bronze skin, midnight black hair and chocolate brown eyes as well as two chipped teeth. He was wearing a black sweater vest, red shirt and cargo pants as well as tennis shoes.

Mable rolled her eyes.

"I'm with Tim, i think we need to get you diagnosed." Daniel Reed Bankole said. Dan had bronze skin, midnight black hair and chocolate brown eyes and was missing a few of his bottom teeth. He was wearing a brown jacket, a white shirt with an oven on it and cargo shorts and sneakers.

"Well then get me diagnosed because i saw it too!" Christopher Tyron Bankole said. Chris had the same features as his siblings and was missing three of his top teeth. He was wearing a checkered sweater vest, a dark green shirt and pants and sneakers.

"When school's over we'll show you!" Cher said. Everyone continued whispering about the statue until Mrs. Peterson spoke up.

"Do you have anything you want to share with the class?" She asked. "No, Mrs. Peterson." The Ninja all said. The bell rang.

"We'll talk after class." Mrs. Peterson said. She began teaching while the Ninja slumped in their seats. They were not off to a good start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically just an introduction for all the Ninja. Don't worry we'll get to the story (and the appearance of a certain girl that makes the Ninjas' school lives miserable) in the next chapter. And just in case you're wondering, i'm working on the second chapter of Animo's secret family. SPOILER ALERT, Ben's okay.


	3. High School Sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a rough start to their morning, the Ninja's day gets worse. It gets even worse when they meet their life long tormentor and her posse in the halls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed the second chapter. Sorry for all the long winded introductions in the previous chapter. We're getting back to the story in this one.

The Ninja thought their morning couldn't get any worse. Mrs. Peterson kept them after class and gave them a lecture about talking in her classroom.

It only got worse from there. During English, their first period, Flora kept breaking her pencils. Flora didn't mean to do it, she just kept getting startled.

"Miss Stone! That is the tenth pencil you have broken in my class and it isn't even nine fifteen!" Ms. Samuels said.

"Sorry Ms. Samuels." Flora said as she got up to get another pencil.

Then Alana Rita Ahn and her sisters, Destiny Helen Ahn and Brooklyn Farah Ahn all arrived late, earning a nasty look from Ms. Samuels.

"I expect all my students to be on time, next time you will be given detention!" Ms. Samuels said.

Alana, Destiny and Brooklyn hung their heads as they walked over to their desks.

Alana had a round face and blue eyes and black hair in two buns as well as two crooked front teeth and pale skin. She was wearing a long sleeved white shirt and a light pink jumper dress and ankle boots.

Destiny also had a round face and a chipped bottom tooth and blue eyes and black hair in two thick braids and pale skin. She was wearing a black shirt and overalls as well as sneakers.

Brooklyn had the same features as her sisters and a mission back tooth and her black hair was in a bun. She was wearing a white dress, pink leggings and white shoes.

"Sorry Ms. Samuels." The three girls said.

Then came second period.

Violet kept blurting out the anwsers to Mr. Patterson's questions before he had even finished. Omira fared no better than her constantly zoning out, causing Mr. Patterson to call on her only for Omira to answer his question correctly each and every time.

Lizzie kept falling asleep and Lisa kept nervously fidgeting. Mr. Patterson turned back to the board to continue writing the equation. While he was doing that and no one else in class was looking, Cher quickly sketched a smiley face with a thumbs up on a small piece of paper with the words _We can do it! _on it. Then she passed the paper to Jade, who read it and smiled at her before passing it to Ember, who read it, looked over to Cher and gave her a small smile.

_Dude, that was dangerous, what if the teacher caught you? _Ember mouthed.

_Hey, i'm fast, besides he's looking at the board. _Cher mouthed back.

Ember rolled her eyes fondly and then passed the paper to Ash, who read it, smiled and passed it on. Finally it reached Alana, who read it, smiled and then folded it up and slipped it in her pocket.

Soon, class was over and everyone was back at their lockers for third period.

"Сколько еще периодов, пока не закончится?" Blissa asked.

"Five." Violet replied.

"¿Por qué no puede haber solo tres?" Omira asked.

"Because that's how you get a "quality" education." Ember said, putting air quotes around the word quality.

"Thuka wena Ninja Luck." Carrie said.

"Yup, curse it indeed." Jade replied.

The Ninja were all busy getting their books out for science out when their tormentor showed up.

Brittany Abigail Hill and her posse walked up to them.

Brittany had waist length light blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes and tan skin. She was wearing a pastel purple dress and white leggings and pink ballet flats. 

Brittany had been the Ninja's tormentor since Pre-K, always bullying them or making fun of them. She made their school life horrible. The Ninja's nickname for her was Bruja.

The Ninja let out a loud sigh. 

"Hi, Brittany." Ember said. 

"What do you want?" Cher whined.

"Oh, nothing. I just came here to tell you that i enjoyed seeing you all get lectured by Mrs. Peterson." Brittany said.

"Of course you stayed behind to hear that." Tommy said.

"Mchawi wa kutisha." Mable said.

"You said it." Flora said.

"What did she say?" Brittany asked, glaring at them.

"And why should we tell you?" Violet asked.

Brittany walked up to her.

"Because, i said so." 

Omira scoffed.

"If you want to understand what she said so bad, why don't you go take classes to learn Swahili. Oh wait! You can't! Because you don't have enough brain cells to understand English much less another language." Omira said.

All the Ninja burst out laughing.

"Good one, Oms!" Cher said, laughing.

"उस भयानक चुड़ैल को दिखाओ जो मालिक है!" Freddy said.

Brittany glowered at Omira.

"Are you on your meds today?" Brittany asked, sweetly.

Omira and all the other Ninja glared at her.

"Estoy tomando mi medicina hoy. La verdadera pregunta es, ¿estás en la tuya?" Omira said.

All the Ninja burst out laughing again.

"Too bad Brittany can't understand what Omira just said, because that burn was golden!" Ash said.

"Burn? More like roast!" Lizzie said.

Brittany glared at them.

"I have had just about enough of you!" Brittany shouted.

"Yeah? And what are you going to do about it?" Melissa asked. 

Brittany snapped her fingers.

"Boys?" 

"Uh oh!" Melissa said.

One beat down later, The Ninja were in the infirmary (in case it isn't clear, The Ninja were the ones on the receiving end of the beat down).

"You had to ask." Apple said, glaring at Melissa.

Melissa laughed sheepishly.

"끔찍한 마녀." Alana said.

"You said it." Ember said.

"Shule inapaswa kuwa haramu." Chris said.

"It's not school that should be illegal, it's the bullies." Lisa said, treating a gash on the side of Ember's head.

"Ouch!" Ember said as Lisa dabbed some antiseptic on the gash. "That burns."

"It's supposed to burn. It means it's getting clean." Lisa told her.

"I thought, the Master of Fire was supposed to be immune to burns?" Lizzie asked, a smirk on her face.

Ember laughed her laughing hyena laugh as the other Ninja called it. Whenever Ember laughed like that it meant something was truly funny to her.

"Fire burns, Liz, not burns from antiseptic." Ember reminded her.

"Don't remind us that you can't get heat rash or have a sun stroke." Tommy said.

"Sun stroke? I thought it was called heat stroke?" Jasmine asked.

"It is, sun stroke is just another name for it." Carrie said. " my mom calls it Ukubetha kwelanga Ukubetha kwelanga." 

"Of course she does." Ember said.

"We should probably get to class, you guys know how much i love science." Omira said.

"We know!" The rest of the Ninja said.

They all burst out laughing as they got up and left the infirmary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brittany is such a jerk. She really has earned the nickname Bruja. 
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Bruja (Witch)
> 
> Сколько еще периодов, пока не закончится (How many more periods until it's over)
> 
> ¿Por qué no puede haber solo tres? (Why can't there just be three)
> 
> Thuka wena Ninja Luck. (Curse you Ninja Luck)
> 
> Mchawi wa kutisha. (Horrible Witch)
> 
> उस भयानक चुड़ैल को दिखाओ जो मालिक है! (Show that horrible witch who's boss)
> 
> Estoy tomando mi medicina hoy. La verdadera pregunta es, ¿estás en la tuya? (I am on my medicine today, the real question is, are you on yours)
> 
> 끔찍한 마녀. (Horrible Witch)
> 
> Shule inapaswa kuwa haramu. (School should be illegal)
> 
> Ukubetha kwelanga Ukubetha kwelanga. (Flaming Sun Stroke)


	4. The Mugging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After school, The Ninja decide to head to Boba Shack. They wind up accidentally walking through the bad part of Ninjago City and stop a mugging in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to the fourth chapter.

"Worst first day ever!" Blissa yelled as they walked down the street.

"I mean, there's not even enough words in the English language to describe how i feel!" 

"What about Russian?" Ember asked. "Any words in Russian to describe how you feel?"

Blissa thought for a moment.

"Yeah, none of them good. If my mom heard me saying them, she'd drag my butt home and make me wash my mouth out with soap." Blissa said.

"I won't tell if you won't." Violet said.

"No, she can't! Irina has a swear radar, remember." Melissa said.

Everyone shuddered. Lisa got a look on her face as if she was having a war flashback. Once, Lisa had said a swear word and Irina had busted down the door to scold her. Since that day, The Ninja (Lisa especially) made it a point to never swear in Irina's presence. Fortunately for them, Karlof didn't mind the swearing. 

"Who's up for some Boba?" Cher asked.

Everyone mumbled in agreement.

"I could eat." Jade said, still on her phone.

"I could go for a Boba, right about now." Lisa said.

"After the day we had, i could drink twenty gallons of Boba." Omira said.

"That's nothing, i could eat fifty sushi platters." Carrie said. 

"I could eat everything on the menu." Flora said.

"We know, Flors." Tommy said, shuddering.

Once, Tommy's family had a barbecue and he invited Flora since all their friends were out of town on vacation that summer. Flora had eaten every single food item at the table. Tommy still had nightmares about it. 

"I wasn't that bad!" Flora protested.

"Yes you were." Tommy whispered, a haunted look on his face.

"Wow," Ember said. "You're appetite traumatized my boyfriend." 

"Oh quiet you! We were ten! You two weren't even dating then. You had a crush on- 

Ember glared at Flora.

Flora instantly retracted the name she was about to say. No one ever said that name anymore. Not after what he did.

"You know who." Flora said.

"And i regret ever liking you know who!" Ember said, folding her arms.

"I swear if i ever see you know who again, i'll make him regret his existence!" Ember shouted.

"Are we there yet?" Cher asked, trying to break up the tense atmosphere.

Jade looked up from her phone.

"Cher's right, we should have been there by now." She said, looking around for the familiar buildings that signaled that they were close to the Boba Shack.

Maple looked around.

"Did we take a wrong turn?" She asked, her finger in her book to keep her place. 

Mable looked at the buildings. 

"I think we did. I don't see Borg headquarters anywhere." She said.

"What about my grandad?" Violet asked, looking slightly confused.

"Nothing, Violet. I just don't see his headquarters anywhere." Mable said. 

Violet looked around as well.

"You're right. I don't see it anywhere." Violet said.

"Uh, guys?" Apple said, pointing to a building. "Isn't that a gang hideout?" 

Everyone looked and immediately paled (Well everyone except for Omira, Flora and Violet since they're already pale).

"Just keep walking." Destiny said.

"How did we do this? Our parents warned us about this side of Ninjago City!" Ian exclaimed. 

"Darn you Ninja Luck." Mable muttered underneath her breath. 

"हम सब होने वाले हैं!" Freddy exclaimed.

"We're not going to die! Just keep your head down and walk as fast as you can." Ash said.

"Bekufanele ukuba ndimxelele umama ukuba ndiyamthanda!" Carrie cried. 

"And you'll get to! As long as we all stay calm and walk as fast as we can. There's a bus stop coming up, we go there, wait for the bus and once it shows up, we get on and keep our heads down until we get to downtown." Ash said.

"¡Mi mamá no sabrá que me voy hasta que salga del trabajo! Mi papa tambien!" Omira wailed.

"Я всегда знал, что так все и закончится." Blissa said.

"Would you two stop being so dramatic!" Lisa said. "We'll live!" 

"Yeah, just keep your head down like Ash said." Lizzie said 

The Ninja kept their heads down on their way to the bus stop. Some of The Ninja had even pulled their hoods up. Everything was going well. Until The Ninja all walked by an alley.

"No! Please!" A voice rang out.

All The Ninja stopped.

"Wasn't me." Cher said.

"No one said it was you." Ember said.

Cher shrugged.

"Just thought i'd let everyone here know." Cher said.

The voice rang out again.

"Let me go, let me go!" 

"Everyone else is hearing this right? Not just me?" Omira asked. 

Everyone nodded.

Omira sagged in relief.

"Phew! I thought i was going to have to ask my mom to reschedule my doctor's appointment for this week instead of next week." She said. "Qué alivio."

"Sounds like it's coming from down there." Violet said, pointing to the alley.

"Are we really going to go down that alley?" Flora asked.

All The Ninja looked at each other and started filing in.

Flora sighed.

"I guess we are." She said, filing in behind Chris.

The Ninja walked through the alley, careful to not step on anything. They reached the end of the alley and let out gasp before quickly hiding behind a dumpster.

Two thugs were attempting to mug a woman. 

The thugs were wearing black bandanas over their mouths and black studded vests with white skulls on the back of them and dark gray pants with chains as well as scuffed shoes. 

The woman had black hair in a bun and tan skin and olive green eyes and was wearing a dress. 

"Hand us the money lady!" One of the thugs said.

"Yeah, don't make us get ugly." The other thug said.

"No please, i don't have any money!" The woman pleaded.

One of the thugs punched her.

"Don't lie to us woman! We saw you come out of that donut shop! How did you buy donuts and coffee if you don't have money?" Thug one said.

"What do we do?" Cher whispered. "They're going to kill her." 

"Let me think." Ash whispered.

"We don't have time to think!" Jade whispered, urgently. 

One of the thugs shook his phone.

"What is it?" Thug one asked, still holding the woman against the wall.

"I can't get a signal." Thug two said.

"The cell towers are pretty bad out here." Thug one said.

"I don't know man, i had a signal a few seconds ago." Thug two said.

All The Ninja turned to look at Jade.

"Jadie!" Cher whispered. 

"What?!" Jade whispered back. "You know i can't control it. Especially when i'm stressed." 

"Well try and control it! You're going to get us caught!" Melissa whispered.

"Yeah! Right, Ember?" Tommy whispered. 

"Ember?" Tommy whispered again. He turned to look at Ember and immediately wished he hadn't.

Ember had a haunted look on her face as she watched the thugs' harsh treatment of the woman.

"Ember?" Tommy said again, worriedly.

Ember shook her head.

"Yeah, yeah, i'm fine. How are we going to help her?" Ember asked.

"Ash is still thinking." Lisa said.

Ember glared at her sister.

"Well, think faster!" 

"I'm trying!" Ash whispered-yelled.

"Well try harder!" Ember whispered-yelled back.

"Okay, here's the plan," Ash said.

"Finally!" Ember said.

"Maple, Freddy, Billy and James will go in first." Ash said.

"Okay great!" Cher whispered.

"Why not me as well?" Violet asked.

"Vi, you can't turn yourself and your clothes fully invisible remember? You're like Violet Parr from The Incredibles. You can only turn yourself invisible not your clothes." Ash reminded her.

"Oh right." Violet said.

"Lizzie and Flora will go in after them." Ash continued.

"Why not me?" Cher asked.

"Or me?" Jade asked.

Ash took a deep breath.

"Because, You can only teleport a few feet and Cher's super speed wears off after a minute." Ash reminded them.

"Don't remind me." Cher said, slumping.

Jade patted her back sympathetically. 

"Ow would anyone else like me to list why their secondary ability isn't useful here either?" Ash asked.

Ember raised her hand.

"You can only phase part of your body." Ash told her. 

Ember lowered her hand.

"What about me?" Melissa asked.

"You're going in next." Ash told her.

"Oh good." Melissa said.

"Then we'll all go in after them." Ash said.

"Great plan!" Cher said.

"Okay, everyone get ready, Maple, Freddy, Billy, James, Lizzie, Flora and Melissa get in position." Ash said.

Maple, Freddy, Billy and James all gave Ash a thumbs up and then turned invisible. Melissa gave Ash The Ninja salute (The Ninja beat their chests with one of their fists) and flew up in the air. Lizzie and Flora climbed on top of the dumpster. Flora got on Lizzie's back and using her super speed, Lizzie got them to a fire escape above the thugs.

"Okay, everyone on three." Ash said.

"One......" Everyone got ready. Jade placed her phone in her jacket and rubbed her hands together to charge them up (She doesn't have to, it's just something she does, Nya thinks it has something to do with Jade's autism, Jay thinks it's a nervous tic due to her autism). Cher jumped on top of the dumpster, charging up one of her energy blasts.

"Two....." Ember snapped her fingers to spark up a flame (She doesn't have to, again it's a thing that she does). Blissa turned her arm into metal. Carrie used her telekinesis to lift up a metal bar. All the other Ninja began preparing for battle.

"Three!" Ash shouted.

"Ahhhhhh!!!!" All The Ninja except Ash shouted.

"What are you all doing?" Ash asked them.

"A battle cry." Cher told her.

"What the hell?" Thug one said.

"Where did they come from?" Thug two asked.

"I don't kn-" Thug one was cut off by Cher kicking him in the- well you get the picture.

"Oh why you little-" Thug one made a grab for her, Cher quickly ducked out of his way and kicked him in the shin.

"Guys i did it!" Cher cheered, only for Thug one to recover, grab her and throw her into the trash cans.

"Ow!" Cher cried.

"Cher!" Jade shouted, quickly zapping Thug two and then teleporting over to her friend.

"Are you okay?" Jade asked.

"Yeah. Kinda deserved that one. Really should have been paying attention." Cher said, rubbing the back of her head. Jade helped her up.

"Come on, let's take these jerks down."

Cher nodded, charging up another of her blasts.

"Let's." Together, the two girls ran back into the fray, blasting and zapping the thugs.

"Hey, guys," Cher said, bounding over. "What did we miss?"

"They called back up." Maple said, ducking out of the way of a bar.

"I knew there were more thugs than there were originally." Cher said, yelping as she ducked out of the way of another metal bar.

"Where'd the woman go?" Tommy asked, punching a thug in the face.

"She bolted the minute we started fighting the first two guys." Flora said, punching a thug as gently as she could (he still went flying).

"Yeah and without so much as a thank you!" Ember shouted, melting a thug's bar.

"Oh come on Ember. Her life was in danger. You would have bolted too." Blissa said, using her powers to drag a metal beam over to her and using it to whack a thug.

"I still would have shouted a thank you over my shoulder." Ember said, kicking a thug in shin.

"Can we focus please?" Ash asked her friends, water blasting a thug out of the alley. "But yes, Ember is entirely right. She could have yelled thank you while she was running away."

"Maybe she did and we didn't hear it." Lizzie said, using her secondary power to freeze a guard in place.

"I don't know, i have pretty good hearing. I would have heard her." Violet said, ice blasting a thug.

"How many of these guys are there?" Lisa asked, ducking out of the way and using her powers to restrain a guy.

"Can you stop binding these guys with vines and throw a punch?" Ember asked, dodging a metal beam.

"You know Lisa's a pacifist." Carrie said, using her telekinesis to shove a thug backward.

"Which i still don't get," Ember said. "Her mom was a MMA fighter. One of their Champions at that. She was undefeated for ten years."

"She also gave up fighting after she had me and married my father." Lisa said, dodging out of the way of another thug.

Lisa's mother, Rose had been an MMA fighter before she met Bolobo. She retired after having Lisa and eventually married Bolobo not long after.

"Yeah, i know that. Still doesn't explain why you're a pacifist though." Ember said, melting another metal beam.

"I'm just glad the woman got away." Chris said, using his power to control a thug's shadow. He then proceeded to make the thug hit his self.

"Yeah, me too." Maple said, using her power to blind a thug and then sweeping his legs from out under him.

"You know what?" Cher said, dodging another thug's wild swinging.

"What?" Omira asked, using her gravity power to hold a thug down on the ground.

"I love that we can all have casual banter while fighting thugs." Cher said.

Everyone mumbled in agreement.

"Yeah," Melissa said, wind blasting another thug out of the alley. "I love that about us."

"So uh, anyone need help with their chemistry homework?" Omira asked, dodging a thug.

"I do." Ember said, punching a thug.

"Me too." Flora said, throwing a thug out the alley.

"I could use some help." Mable said.

"Me as well." Freddy said.

"I could use some help on a few questions." Alana said, using her power to teleport behind a thug and then kicking him.

"Okay so that's five. Anyone else?" Omira asked, kicking a goon in the shin.

"I do!" Cher said, dodging a thug's swing and then round house kicking him in the face.

"Okay six. Any more for an Omira study party?" Omira asked.

"Me." Ash said, punching a thug in the face and then kicking his legs out from under him.

"Okay seven. I'm going to have to clean the lab." Omira said, dodging another punch.

"Wait! I need help!" Apple shouted, kicking a thug in the face. "Ian does too!"

"Hey," Ian said, kicking a thug in the stomach.

"You said you wouldn't tell."

"That was before you told Tyler i used his toothbrush this morning." Apple said, glaring at her brother as she punched another thug in her face and then using her elemental power to knock him out with gas.

Tyler glared at her as he dodged another punch.

"I still can't believe you did that." Tyler said.

"It was an honest mistake!" Apple shouted, dodging a swing.

"I don't know how. You're toothbrush is pink and has Hello Kitty on it. Tyler's is red and has Lightning McQueen on his." Derrick said.

Violet let out a laugh.

"Oh quiet you." Tyler said. "You're toothbrush has Frozen on it."

Violet let out a betrayed gasp, ice blasting a thug out of the alley.

"Derrick Gerald Lake! You promised you wouldn't tell." Violet said.

Derrick just shrugged as he kicked another thug. A thug tried to hit Omira in the head with a beam, only for Omira's hair to wrap around and throw the thug out the alley.

"Well that's new!" Omira said, the beam still wrapped in her hair. Ember looked at her.

"You mean, you didn't do that?" Ember asked. Omira shook her head.

"No! At least, i don't think i did." Omira said. "Maybe i should have my mom reschedule that doctor's appointment to this week."

"Uh guys." Tommy said, pointing to the alleyway entrance. More thugs had shown up.

"There's more of them." Tommy said. Omira looked at them.

"There's fifty of them plus the guys in here which is twenty. That adds up to seventy five." Omira said.

"That's too many." Ash said.

"What are our chances of survival?" Flora asked.

"Precisely, zero zero zero point one percent." Violet said.

"I'll take those odds!" Ember said, punching a thug. Everyone turned to stare at her.

"Seriously," Aiden said. "You heard Violet and Omira right?"

Ember slumped.

"Yes." She sighed.

"Okay, you lightweights let's get out of here." Ember said.

"How?" Cher asked.

"The way we came is blocked." Jade said.

Eric pointed.

"The fire escape!" He shouted.

"Carrie, Blissa, can one of you bring it down?" Eric asked.

"I can try." Carrie said. Carrie held out her hand and scrunched up her face. The ladder shook and creaked.

"Uh Carrissa, not to rush you or anything but we're about to get a beat down and unlike the ones we get from Brittany and her crew, i don't think any of us are surviving this." Brooklyn said.

"Jazz, Jake think you can get rid of some of them?" Ash asked.

"Cover your ears and get out your phones." Jasmine said, turning off her cochlears.

Everyone did as they were told.

Jasmine and Jake used their powers to turn the phones ringtones up louder than a phone usually could go.

Some thugs ran out the alley while others kept coming.

"Uh Carrie,please hurry!" Jasmine shouted.

"I'm hurrying as fast as i can!" Carrie signed, using her other hand. 

"Well hurry faster!" Jasmine shouted.

The fire escape later came down with a loud creek and slammed into place just a few above the Ninja. Carrie dropped to her knees with the effort.

Ember looked up at the fire escape.

"Aw, come on! Curse you Ninja Luck!" Ember shouted.

"I don't know why you're complaining." Jake said. "You could easily reach it."

"I'm seven foot one not seven foot eight." Ember said.

"If you jump you'll reach it." Tim said.

Ember rolled her eyes and jumped, grabbing the first rung of the ladder and pulled herself up onto the ladder and began climbing.

"Time to go!" Dan shouted towards Jasmine and Jake.

Jake tapped Jasmine on the shoulder and pointed to his ears. Jasmine turned her cochlears back on.

"Let's go!" Jake shouted.

"Ah! Dude! This is why i turn my cochlears down!" Jasmine shouted as she ran after her brother. Everyone started climbing the ladder.

"Oh come on!" Cher shouted.

"Find something to climb on!" Tommy shouted down to her.

"That won't work! I'm five foot two remember? I'm the shortest one in this group!" Cher shouted.

"Oh right." Tommy said, slapping himself on the forehead.

"Just jump, we'll catch you!" Omira yelled.

A thug ran into the alley, picked up a metal bar and tries to hit Cher. Cher used her super speed to dodge it and then kick him in the face. Using her super speed, she ran up the wall and then jumped off it, reaching out an arm for one of her friends to grab. Omira reached out to grab her.

"I got her, i got her!" Omira shouted. She missed Cher's arm by an inch.

"Ahhhh!" Cher screamed as she went crashing towards the ground.

"Cher!" Everyone shouted.

"No!" Omira yelled. One of her hair tendrills shot out and wrapped around Cher's wrist, stopping her in mid air, Cher smacked the side of the fire escape from the sudden stop.

"Thanks!" Cher shouted up. Omira just looked shocked.

"Th-that wasn't me." Omira said. _Was it? _Omira thought. 

Cher reached up and grabbed the ladder and started climbing to the balcony. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. They all looked down, the thugs had made it into the alley and were to the ladder.

"Oh shiiitake mushrooms!" Ember exclaimed. "They're headed for the fire escape!" 

"On it!" Blissa shouted. "Vi, make that ladder to cold to climb!" 

"Got it!" Violet shouted. She began ice blasting the ladder, making a thin sheet of ice form on the ladder. 

Blissa used her magnetism power to pull the ladder up.

"Okay, now what?" Jade asked.

"Whattaya mean?" Cher asked.

"They're gonna find someway up here." Jade said.

Ash looked up.

"We climb." She said, pointing to the roof.

Ash pulled herself up on the railing of the fire escape balcony and then carefully reached up and grabbed the edge of the balcony above and began pulling herself up. She pulled herself over the railing and called down to everyone else.

"Come on!" She shouted. 

Carefully, the rest of The Ninja began making their way up to the balcony above them. After they had all made it to the balcony, they began climbing again, they kept climbing until they reached the top of the building.

Once they were safely on the roof, everyone let out a loud sigh of relief.

"Where to?" Carrie asked.

"The Boba Shack of course." Ash said.

The Ninja all stood up and began roof jumping to The Boba Shack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Such an action packed chapter! I've gotten way better at writing fight scenes! Yay me! And good for the Ninja! They stopped a mugging and saved the victim. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> Translation:
> 
> हम सब होने वाले हैं! (We're all going to die)
> 
> Bekufanele ukuba ndimxelele umama ukuba ndiyamthanda! (I should have told my mother i love her)
> 
> ¡Mi mamá no sabrá que me voy hasta que salga del trabajo! Mi papa tambien! (My mom won't know i'm gone until she gets off work, my dad too)
> 
> Я всегда знал, что так все и закончится. (I always knew it would end this way)
> 
> Qué alivio. (What a relief)


	5. Boba For Your Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ninja arrive at the Boba Shack and talk about stopping the mugging. Their parents call and the Ninja have an epiphany (they ignore it though).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to the fifth chapter! This is the halfway point, meaning five more chapters after this and the story will be completed. I hope you all enjoyed so far.

The Ninja burst through the glass doors of the Boba Shack, panting and out of breath. Melissa had wound up having to carry Blissa after a while, since Blissa had weaker legs than the rest of them. 

"We made it!" Tommy cried. 

"Yeah, and we nearly got beat up by thugs too." Ember said.

The Ninja began filing inside, heading to their usual booth by the window. They all sat down, Blissa sliding off of Melissa's back and scooting into the booth with Melissa following after her. 

"So all in all, our normal?" Blissa asked.

Ember opened her mouth to say something before quickly realising that Blissa was right and closed her mouth.

"I guess." Ember replied.

Cher grabbed the menu.

"So what's everyone want?" Cher asked, waving the menu around.

"Pffft, you gon' pay?" Ember asked. "Because last time i checked, you were poor as dirt." 

Cher scoffed back.

"So are you. In fact if you were to open your wallet right now, i'm sure moths would fly out." Cher said.

Ember let out a loud, dramatic gasp.

"Well, if you were to try opening your checking account, there'd be nothing but cobwebs in it." Ember fired back.

"Yeah? If you were to try using you credit card, it'd say, Sorry, but your purchase has been declined, please stop buying things and get off your lazy ass and get a job!" Cher shot back.

"Ohhh!" The rest of ninja yelled.

"She got you there." Ash said.

"Oh shut up! You're poor too!" Ember said.

"And who's fault is that?" Ash asked.

"Not mine." Ember said.

"It most definitely is!" Ash shouted. 

Violet grabbed the menu before the argument devolved into Ash and Ember hitting each other. 

"So what's everyone getting?" Violet asked. 

There was immediate silence.

Cher grabbed the menu.

"There is so much good stuff on the menu." Cher said. 

"There's always good stuff on the menu." Tommy said.

"I know!" Cher exclaimed. "I can't decide." 

Melissa grabbed the menu from Cher.

"I think i'll get a cherry boba and one of the sushi platters." Melissa said.

"Which one?" Violet asked, taking out a napkin and grabbing a pen from Maple's backpack.

"The dragon sushi." Melissa said.

Violet paused.

"Again, which one?" She asked, holding the pen up.

"The sea dragon sushi!" Melissa exclaimed.

Violet held up her hands.

"Okay, no need to yell." She said, writing it down. "Anyone else?" 

"I want a cotton candy boba and a burger platter." Cher said.

"I thought you couldn't decide?" Tommy asked, an eyebrow raised. 

"I couldn't." Cher shrugged. 

"I want a veggie burger, fries and a mint boba." Lisa said.

"I want fried mozzarella sticks! And a chocolate boba!" Omira exclaimed.

Everyone stared at her.

"What? I like fried mozzarella sticks. You all know that!" Omira exclaimed.

"But with chocolate boba, seriously?" Maple asked.

Omira thought for a moment.

"Fine, strawberry." She said at last.

Violet wrote down the orders.

"Any more?" She asked.

"A bacon cheeseburger and a chocolate boba!" Carrie said.

"I want a cheeseburger!" Tommy shouted.

Ember glared at him.

"I mean, i want a salad. And a pineapple boba!" Tommy shouted.

"Oh and by the way, your dialysis appointment is on Friday." Ember said.

"What?! Why?! I go on Saturdays and Sundays! And the occasional Monday." Tommy exclaimed.

"You missed Saturday and Sunday because you were sick, remember?" Ember asked him.

"Oh. Right." Tommy said.

After everyone had said their orders and Violet had written them down, Ash called over the waitress.

Violet handed Ash the napkin.

"Here you go." Ash said.

The waitress, used to it by now, took the napkin and walked off to the kitchen. 

The Ninja busied themselves while they waited.

Cher started sketching, Jade began tinkering with a hard drive and Ash began re-braiding her hair. 

After ten minutes, their food and boba arrived.

"Yum!" Cher exclaimed as she bit into her burger.

"This burger is really good!" She said.

"I remember my first burger." Tommy said, solemnly.

Ember rolled her eyes.

"Here we go again." She said.

"It was a Sunday, i was five years old. My mother took me to a burger shack and ordered us some fries, burgers and milkshakes. It was hot and i was bored. I was playing with my hot wheels car when the food arrived. My mother cut the burger into small pieces so i could better enjoy it. I ate a piece and fall in love." Tommy said, in his best old man voice.

"And then you ate so many burgers that when you turned ten years old, you were diagnosed with type one diabetes." Ember said, in her best old woman voice.

Tommy glared at her.

"Shut up." He said.

"It's the truth." Ember replied.

After five minutes of the Ninja blissfully eating in silence, Cher's phone rang.

"Seriously, i thought you would have changed it by now." Ember said.

"Says the girl that still has Jump Up from Super Mario Odyssey." Cher said.

Ember blushed in embarrassment.

"Quiet you." She said.

"Moving at the speed of sound, coolest hedgehog around-" Jasmine sang.

"We get it, Jazz." Jake said. "Cher after four years, still has the Sonic X theme song as her ringtone." 

"Says the guy that still has the Star Fox title song as his ringtone." Cher said.

"Just answer it." Jade said.

Cher looked at the caller ID.

"It's my dad." Cher said, visibly confused.

"What did you do?" Jade asked.

"I don't know!" Cher shouted.

Then Jade's ringtone sounded. Jade picked up her phone to look at the caller ID.

"It's my dad." Jade said.

"What does Uncle Jay want?" Ember asked.

"You don't think he and Auntie Nya found out about the car, did they?" Ash asked, nervous.

"Please, Cher and i crashed his car and he never found out about it. And we were twelve!" Jade said.

"Why is Lloyd calling?" Jasmine asked.

"He couldn't have found out about what happened at school? Could he?" Cher asked, nervously.

"Nah. We made sure the nurse wasn't there before we went in." Melissa said.

Then Melissa's phone rang.

"Seriously, the No Man's Sky title song?" Mable asked, eyebrow raised.

"More like No Man's Lie." Ember muttered.

Ash stuck out her fist for a fist bump which Ember gladly reciprocated.

Flora just glared at them.

"That's not nice you two. You don't know what happened during production that led to those promises not being fulfilled. It could have taken longer than anticipated or there could have been executive meddling." Flora said.

"And that may be. The production probably was troubled. Still, it doesn't change that fact that the game we were promised, wasn't the game we got." Ash said.

"Maybe that's the problem. You gamers and people in general, think it's all about you. Those video game developers had an idea and wanted to share it with the world, only for you people to rip it apart when it doesn't meet your expectations with no regard for how the developer feels or what went on during production that resulted in the game not meeting expectations. Same thing with movies, cartoons, tv shows and books. People need to accept that developers, film makers, show runners and authors are all people too, subject to faults and mistakes." Cher said.

Everyone's jaw dropped open.

"Huh." Tommy said.

"She's right. It's like i always say, think you could do better? You guys and other people in general think that's waving aside the problem when someone says that but in reality it's the truth. Film making, show running, animating, writing, game developing, all of that are hard enough jobs on their on. Especially if you've never done it before or have little experience in the area. Instead of tearing these people new assholes everytime something they make isn't to your expectation or what they promised, maybe take a step back, think about how hard it is to make stuff like this, think about all the things that could have and might have gone wrong during production and encourage them to do better instead of insulting and criticizing them." Jade said.

"So, you're saying we're not supposed to criticize people?" Maple asked.

"No i'm not saying that. I'm saying before you criticize and go on about all the things you would have done if you had been in charge, think about from the person you're criticizing perspective." Jade said.

"Huh." Everyone said.

"And also you have seen what the internet calls criticism, right? It's just straight bullying and verbal abuse." Jade said.

"True." Everyone said.

"How did our conversation go from worrying about our parents to talking about respecting creators? Not that i don't agree with everything that was just said, i do, i do agree with it, i'm just wondering how we got here." Ember said. 

"This always happens," Ash said. "We start talking about one topic, only to veer straight into another." 

"But some excellent points were made." Lisa said.

"I feel so guilty now." Carrie said.

"Me too." Omira said.

"I think we all feel guilty." Blissa said. 

"How about we all make a pact, right here, right now that the next time a video game, movie, TV show, cartoon, book or whatever else comes out and people start hating on it and bashing the creator, we don't jump on the bandwagon." Ian said.

"Deal." Ember said.

"Deal." Ash said.

"You got it." Cher said.

"Kay'." Jade said.

Everyone else nodded.

"Okay, i can trust Cher because she always keeps her promises, the rest of you, i'm still iffy about." Ian said.

"We can make a blood oath, i have a needle in my bag." Ember said.

Violet immediately paled (well not really) and Lisa nearly fainted.

"Oh my gosh, you two,i am so sorry. I forgot that you're afraid of blood, Vi. And that Lisa's scared of needles." Ember said, slapping her forehead.

Once in elementary school, during arts and crafts, Brittany and her group decided to pull a prank (a cruel joke, really) on Violet. They filled a bucket with red paint and then dumped all over poor Violet and told her that it was blood. Poor girl was so traumatized that even the mention of blood is enough to nearly make the poor girl faint.

And then, when Lisa was five, she had to go to the doctor for her booster shot. The nurse was new, just out of nursing school and was inexperienced with needles. It took her two tries to get the needle in and she accidentally broke it while taking it out. Poor Lisa had to get surgery to get the needle out. Needless to say, she's had a huge fear of needles ever since. 

"Substitute blood for spit?" Flora asked.

Everyone stared at her.

"Ew." Jade said.

"Gross." Tommy said. "And i say that as a boy."

"Disgusting." Apple said. "And i say that as a tomboy."

"Yuck." Lisa said. "And i say that as someone who helps my parents fertilize the garden and help animals give birth."

"How about the most sacred of promises?" Cher asked.

"What's that?" Derrick asked.

Cher stuck out her pinkie and leaned her arm across the table.

"A pinkie promise."

"That'll do." Ian said.

Everyone locked pinkies (it was hard, Cher has very slim, tiny hands).

"Pinkie promise!" They all said.

"And if anyone of you break the pinkie promise, i'll hunt you down and then vaporize you off the face of this earth." Cher said.

Everyone leaned back from her.

"Or blast you into next week. Whichever one comes first."

"Okay, now that is out of the way and Cher has given you incentive to keep the promise, should we answer our phones? Cause they've been ringing for thirty minutes now." Ian said.

"I'll go first." Blissa said. "If my mom answers the phone and doesn't start yelling at me in angry Russian then the rest of you are good."

"God speed." Ember said.

"You're a brave one, soldier." Tommy said.

"Good luck." Cher said.

"I'll never love anyone else." Melissa said.

"We'll say nice words at your funeral." Omira said.

"You'll have that Snow White casket that you always wanted." Lisa said.

Everyone gave her a salute (they form a fist and hit their chest where their hearts are). 

"Thank you everyone, it's been a pleasure knowing you all. Make sure there are orchids at my funeral and play Charlie Puth's Magic, i will haunt you if that song isn't played at my funeral. Also Melissa, i would want you to find love again. And put jewels on my casket like they did in Snow White. I love you guys." Blissa said, returning the salute.

She took a deep breath and then answered her phone.

"Мама?" Blissa said, crossing her fingers and bracing herself for the angry Russian.

"Медвежонок?" Irina's voice sounded over the phone.

Everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief. 

Blissa put her phone to her chest.

"She used her nickname for me, we're good." Blissa said.

She put her phone back up to her ear.

"Hi mom, what's going on?" Blissa asked.

Muffled Russian sounded over the phone and from how quickly Irina was speaking, she sounded worried.

"Ты в порядке? Я видел новости. Было ограбление, и я волновался." Irina asked over the phone.

"Mom, slow down." Blissa said. "Your words are running together."

Everyone had since answered their phones and were talking to their parents.

"Mamá, slow down with the rapid fire spanish." Omira said.

She put her phone to her chest.

"If i sound like that when i start rapid firing Spanish at you guys when i'm panicking, i apologize. It must be really hard to keep up with me." Omira said. "Lo siento." 

"Mamá, calm down. You keep saying something about the news but then your words start running together and i miss the rest. Now please start over from the beginning, por favor." Omira said.

"Hey dad." Cher said.

"Kiddo, are you okay, are you hurt?" Came Lloyd's worried voice.

"No, i'm fine. Am i in trouble?" Cher asked.

"What? No. I saw the news and then Gravis called saying that a mugging had happened and witnesses reported seeing you guys in the area. Camille's been stress eating for the last five minutes just trying to get ahold of you guys. Pretty sure Zane was going to blow a circuit if Violet hadn't picked up." Lloyd said, followed by Zane and Camille's protests in the background. 

"I wasn't going to blow a circuit." Zane yelled.

"And i wasn't stress eating!" Camille cried.

"Really, your twitchy face and that pizza says otherwise." Lloyd said.

"Anyway, you okay Kiddo?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm fine Dad, we're all fine." Cher said.

"I didn't get to crack someone's skull open." Ember said.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Ash asked.

"Not for me." Ember pouted.

"Dad, we're fine, i can promise you that. Yeah, we accidentally walked through the bad part of Ninjago City and yeah, we almost got beat up by thugs while trying to help a woman-"

"WHAT!!!!" Came all the Ninja's parents cries.

"Si tocan un pelo en la cabeza de mi niña, ¡los cazaré y los mataré! ¡Los mataré a todos!" Isla yelled.

"Где они? Ты помнишь их лица, милая? Никто не нападает на мою маленькую девочку и сходит с рук!" Irina screamed.

"Baza kuhlawula! Ndinike nje ubuso kwaye baya kuhlawula!" Ayana yelled.

"Mom, calm down!" Carrie yelled.

"Tá na bastards sin ann! Ionsaí ar m’iníon, an ndéanfaidh? Tá siad ag iarraidh nach bhfaca siad riamh í!" Elena yelled.

"Mom, please!" Melissa pleaded.

"अगर वे मेरे बच्चों के सिर पर एक बाल छूते हैं, तो उन्हें भुगतान करने के लिए नरक होगा!" Alisha yelled. 

"Mom, no!" Maple and Freddy shouted.

"나는 그들을 죽일 것이다! 내 말 들려, 죽여!" Chun-Hei shouted.

"Mom!" Alana shouted.

"You'll go to jail!" Brooklyn pleaded.

"Even if it's to get bad guys off the streets!" Destiny said.

"Ni watu waliokufa! Unanisikia, watu waliokufa!" Ebele exclaimed. 

"Mom, no!" Mable, Aiden, Chris, Dan and Tim al shouted.

"If i find those guys, i'm hanging them from an overpass by their ankles!" Cole yelled.

"Dad, no!" Flora cried.

There were mumbles of agreement in the background.

"Nah, we can't do that." Lloyd said.

"Thank you, Father." Cher said as everyone let out a sigh of relief.

There mumbles of protests in the background.

"Oh come on, Lloyd, those guys could have hurt our kids." Nya said.

"You didn't let me finish. We can't do that because it's too good for them. We'll just run them over with an eighteen wheeler." Lloyd said.

There more mumbles of agreement.

"Dad, no!" Cher shouted.

"Dad, yes!" Lloyd said.

"Dad, no!" Cher shouted again. 

"Dad, yes!" 

"Dad, no!" 

"Dad, y-"

"I SAID NO GOSH DARN IT!" Cher yelled.

The table immediately silenced. Melissa started humming Taps. Everyone joined in.

"Cheryanne Cherri Garmadon, what did you just say to me?" Lloyd asked.

"Nothing." Cher said.

"Why is everyone humming Taps?" Zane asked.

"Because they think Cher is getting grounded." Cole said.

"Oh she's not grounded. She's gonna clean out the dojo's attic." Lloyd said.

Everyone hummed Taps louder.

"Daaaaaaaaddd!" Cher pleaded.

"Don't Dad me, young lady." Lloyd said.

"Anyway, is everyone okay?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, we're fine, didn't get a thank you though." Jade said.

There was a pause.

"Thank you for what?" Jay asked.

"For saving that woman, duh Uncle Jay." Ember said.

"WHAT!!!" The Ninja's parents all shouted again.

"We saved the woman and she hightailed it out of the alley but i mean who could blame her, her life was in danger. But your niece here is all bent outta shape because she didn't say thank you." Ash said. 

"She could have yelled it over her shoulder." Ember said.

"And draw attention to the fact that she was escaping?" Ash asked.

Ember pouted.

"Let me get this straight," Bolobo said. "You kids, saved someone?" 

"And didn't get a thank you." Ember said.

Everyone turned to glare at her.

"What? I'm just statin' facts!" Ember exclaimed. "We didn't get a thank you!" 

"Who the hell cares!" Blissa shouted.

"Yeah we saved that woman. Who gives a damn that she didn't say thank you. I sure don't." Jasmine said.

"Blisstina Holly Lebedev!" Irina shouted.

"Blisstina!" Karlof said. 

"Jasmine Milano Pevsner!" Jacob shouted.

"Oops." Jasmine and Blissa said.

"Ooh." Cher said.

"Ouch." Jade said.

"Well i guess you'll be joining Cher in the attic." Violet said.

"You're darn right they are!" Irina said.

"Yes, ma'am." Jasmine and Blissa said.

"Anyway, we're so proud of you kids!" Nya said.

"Y-you're not mad?" Cher asked.

"Why would we be mad?" Lloyd asked.

"Because, we walked through the bad part of Ninjago City!" Cher exclaimed.

"Do you know how many times we've done that by accident?" Lloyd asked.

"Uhhhhhhhh....." Cher said.

"Five hundred and fifty two." Zane said.

"You've been keeping count?" Violet asked.

"Well, why not?" Zane asked.

"We should celebrate!" Jay said.

"Celebrate our kids saving someone or celebrate our kids nearly getting killed?" Kai asked.

"What do you think?" Jay asked.

"Just making sure." Kai said.

"We're not going to be celebrating much of anything." Tox said. "We're still away on our mission and Alisha is still in Brazil for that charity, Gravis is still working, Isla is working the graveyard shift at the hospital, Elena's working a double shift, Skylor is busy at the noodle house, not to mention everyone else has jobs that they're still at."

"Hey, we'll be fine." Cher said.

"We know, we just miss you guys." Lloyd said.

"Well i hate to see what you'll do when we move out." Ember laughed.

"Don't remind us. We're trying to avoid thinking about that dark, dreaded day when you leave the safety of home and go out into the dark, cruel world." Cole said.

"Geez, Dad, overdramatic much?" Flora asked.

"It's the truth." Cole said.

"Gotta go! We're landing! We love you guys!" Nya yelled.

"Love you guys too!" Ninja yelled.

The phone hung up.

"We saved someone." Tommy said.

"Yeah, just like our parents!" Cher said.

"Yeah." Ember said.

"Yeah." Everyone said.

"So, we're gonna ignore this epiphany we just had, aren't we?" Ember asked.

"Yup." Cher said.

"Yerp." Jade said.

"Yuppers." Ian said.

"Oh good, thought i was the only one." Ember said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Finished with the chapter. Man this was long. Consider this my apology for making you guys wait so long. The Ninja will soon find out they're gonna have to accept that epiphany. Hope you enjoyed!!


	6. The Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Boba Shack, the ninja all had back home to their homework (between trying to calm their parents down from the parental rage, eating and ignoring their epiphany, they didn't get a chance to). During a video chat, Jade stumbles across mentions of something going down at an abandoned warehouse. The Ninja decide to check it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to the sixth chapter! Almost there, just four more chapters. I've been thinking that once i finish this story, i might start a companion series to this one, a series of one shots and short stories called Ninja Shorts about the Ninja's lives before the series, during the series as well as just everyday things they do. I know that i can be super sporadic with my updates so i figured why not make a series where i only have to write one, two, three, four or five chapters that you guys can read while waiting for me to update the main series. That way you guys can still get Ninjago content without the long wait. Oh and cursing my name in frustration everytime you look at your subscriptions or history and see that i still haven't updated. What do you guys think?

"Argh, this is impossible!" Cher groaned. 

"It really isn't." Omira said. "Three x plus two equals fourteen. Subtract two from both sides, three x plus two minus two equals fourteen minus two three x equals twelve. Divide both sides by three, three x three equals twelve three and you have your answer, X equals four."

Cher banged her head on her desk.

"But that's so hard!" She whined.

"How are you good at physics but hopeless with math?" Carrie asked. "I always wondered that."

"Shut up." Cher said.

"Just wondering, you're great with physics yet math is the subject that kicks your ass." 

"That's because physics is simple." Cher said.

"What about physics is simple?" Ian asked.

"I wonder that too." Tyler said.

"Let me give you guys an example." Cher said. "The driver of an SUV, that's m equals seventeen hundred kilograms, isn't paying attention and rear ends a car, that's m equals nine hundred and fifty kilograms at a red light. On impact, both drivers lock their brakes. The SUV and car stick together and travel a distance of eight point two meters before they come to a stop. How fast was the SUV traveling? The coefficient of friction between the tires and road is zero point seventy-two." 

"Uhhhhh......." Chris said.

"Ummm......" Ember said. 

She looked behind her.

"Cindy, no!" Ember shouted at her dog. 

Cinders, a border collie-husky mix just looked up at Ember from where she'd been chewing on a cord. The dog stared at Ember for a minute and went right back to chewing.

"Darn dog." Ember said.

"Anyway, uhhhhhhhhh............." Ember resumed.

Cher sighed.

"In the problem, you're asked to find the speed of an SUV before collision. Anytime you're asked to find the speed or velocity of an object just before or just after a collision or separation, you should check to see if you can use Conversion of Momentum to solve the problem. In this problem, you're not given speed information just after the collision. Instead, you are given information about how far the car and SUV travel. So this isn't a one-step problem." Cher said. "Everyone, except Omira and Violet, following so far?" 

Everyone (except Omira and Violet) nodded. 

"Good. If non-conservative are either known, as is the case with friction in this problem, or small and if energy is converted from one form to another between the locations, then any time you relate speed and position of an object at two different points conservation of energy is the most direct way to understand the problem." Cher continued. "Everyone got that?" 

"Hey this is actually helping me with this physics problem i've been stuck on, thanks Cher." Ember said.

Cher blushed.

"Y-you're welcome." She said. "Although this is a really simple problem and you probably would have figured it out on your own without my help-"

"Eh, eh, eh, eh!" Ember shouted. 

"What's that?" Cher asked.

"The 'Cher is selling herself short due to her inferiority complex again' alarm." Ember said.

"You guys have an alarm for that?" Cher asked, her eyebrow raised. 

"Yes, my dear sweet Cheryanne, we do." Jade said.

Cher was silent for a minute.

"Back to the problem, In this case, you're given stopping forceand stopping distance. In other words, you know how much work is done by the non-conservative forces, so you can relate that work to the kinetic energy and therefore velocity of the car and SUV just after the collision. To put it simply, energy is, indeed, the most direct way to learn the velocity of the car and SUV just after the collision." Cher said.

"Gotcha." Ian said, writing down the information.

"This, then is a two part problem. Energy can be tracked from just after the collision until the car and SUV came to a stop.Momentum is conserved during the time of the collision. If you don't recognize both parts of the problem before you begin, that's fine. You can start the problem with either momentum or energy and will quickly find that you need to do an additional problem to find that intermediate velocity." Cher said.

"Got it." Tim said.

"Okay then, that's identifying. Now the next step is draw a picture." Cher said.

She grabbed some paper and a charcoal pencil (Cher loves charcoal pencil) and drew a picture of the problem. Once she was done, she picked it up and showed it to the camera.

"Mama." Freddy said, once he saw all the numbers and equations under the picture.

"Mom isn't here remember? She's at work." Maple reminded him.

"I know." Freddy said.

"For Conservation of Momentum problems, you always draw a picture of the system immediately before the collision or separation and another picture immediately after points one and two. Because momentum depends on mass and velocity, label all mass and velocity information on the pictures. This helps to avoid mistakes as you fill into the equation later. For Conservation of Energy problems, you want to show the velocity and position information at all points over which you track energy points two and three." Cher said, pointing to the picture.

"Uh huh." Ember said.

"I got it." Jasmine said.

"Still sounds like an alien language to me, but i'm following." Jake said.

"Great! Next, you have to select the relation. Pb equal Pa. Any time you understand the motion of a system for which [_Fextermal Δt≈0_](https://www.uwgb.edu/fenclh/problems/energy/6/#popup15), you begin with the Conservation of Momentum equation. KE2 plus PE2 equals KE3 plus PE3 minus Wnc. Any time you understand the motion of an object by looking at its energy, you begin with the Conservation of Energy equation. This form of the equation works whenever you can [track Wnc](https://www.uwgb.edu/fenclh/problems/energy/6/#popup14). In this problem, we know information about point three and want to learn about point one. Therefore, we will begin with the Conservation of Energy equation—we can use information about point three to learn about point two. Information about point two is needed to learn about point one." Cher said.

"Definitely an alien language." Jake mumbled. 

Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, now to solve the problem." Cher said.

"Oh boy." Tim said.

Cher showed the picture from before again, this time with a bunch of equations under it.

James sobbed.

"William, tell mom i love her." James said. "Oh and Dad. And Uncle Paleman." 

"Will do, brother. Will do." Billy said.

"Oh quiet you big baby." Cher said.

"Drama queen is more like it." Ember said.

"At point two, the car/SUV system has enough kinetic energy to travel eight point two meters with the brakes locked. This translates to a speed of ten point eight miles per hour at point two. Continue on to use this information to find the speed of the SUV before the collision." Cher said.

"Mommy!" Billy whined.

"She's not here. Work, remember?" James said.

"I know." Billy said.

"Now for step two." Cher said.

She showed the first picture she drew.

"Sonic the hedgehog running on a loop de loop?" Ember asked, her eyebrow raised.

"What?" Cher asked, turning the picture to look at it.

"Huh, whattya know. Drew this earlier." She said, opening her desk drawer and carefully placing the picture inside.

"It looks realistic." Tommy said.

"Yeah, with all the shading, i thought it was actually real." Jade said.

"Can i buy it?" Flora asked.

"Over my dead body." Cher said.

"So, i get it in your will?" Flora asked.

"You want her to kill you?" Violet asked.

"No, Violet, it's an expression. When someone says over my dead body, they mean they're gonna do everything to prevent you from doing something." Ash said. "For someone so smart you sure do take everything literally." 

"Just wondering." Violet said.

"Anyway," Cher said, picking up the car picture she drew earlier. "The SUV was traveling at a speed of seventeen miles per hour before the collision. No further mathematical solution is needed for this problem." 

"How did that guy not get a ticket?" Ember asked.

"Dude, it's physics problem, ask the person who wrote it." Cher said.

"I don't get it." Jake said.

"Although the problem asks you to find the speed of the SUV before the collision, you do not have enough information about the speed of the car/SUV system after the collision to begin with Conservation of Momentum. You first need to use distance and speed information to track the energy after the collision to find this velocity. The energy chain for this motion is kinetic energy→ heat and sound or 

  
½ mtotalv22 = – Ffrictiond cos(1800)  
as seen in the equation above. The speed of ten point point eight m/s twenty miles per hour is reasonable. Once we know the speed of the car and SUV immediately after the collision, point two, we can use that information in the Conservation of Momentum equation to find the speed of the SUV immediately before the collision.

p1 = p2  
mSUVvSUV \+ mcarvcar = mtotalv2  
vSUV = 17 m/s  
  
Again, the value of seventeen m/s. Thirty nine miles per hour is physically reasonable." Cher explained.

"Why was that guy not arrested?!" Ember asked.

"He's a danger to society!" Ember exclaimed.

"You're a danger to society yet no one's arrested you yet." Ash said.

"True." Ember agreed.

"Hey, i solved the problem!" Ian yelled. "Yay, me!" 

**One hour later**

"And that's when i realised that the stove was still on!" James said.

"He nearly burned the house down." Billy deadpanned.

"Yeah i did!" James laughed.

"That reminds me of a time Ember almost burned our house down." Ash said, glaring at her sister.

"Master of fire, it's what i do." Ember said, reclining in her chair.

"Not to your own house!" Ash cried.

"Meh, potato, pahtatoe." Ember said.

"It's potato!" Ash cried.

"You can pronounce it either way." Ember said.

"It's- ooooohhh!" Ash cried, slamming her head down on the desk, repeatedly.

"Stop that." Ember said.

"Hey, i said cut it out!" Ember yelled, grabbing Ash's head.

"Jesus, woman, you're gonna kill yourself behind the correct pronunciation of potato?!" Ember asked.

Ash mumbled something in response.

"What's that banging sound?" Jake asked.

"Oh, that's just Fauna. She's been trying to get in my room for the past ten minutes. I don't let her in when i'm doing homework and watering my plants." Lisa said. 

She got up and went open her door. A large gray, brown dog ran in and jumped up on Lisa's bed. Cheyenne, Lisa's Macaw, who'd been perching on the headboard let out an alarmed squawk and flew over to Lisa's desk.

"Fauna, you scared Cheyenne!" Lisa said.

The timber wolf-german shepard mix just looked at her. Fauna then jumped off the bed ran over to Lisa, got up on her hind legs and began licking Lisa's face.

"Yes, i love you too, thanks for the kisses." Lisa said. 

The giant dog then began trying maneuver into Lisa's lap. 

"No Fauna, you're not a puppy anymore!" Lisa cried. But Fauna was undeterred. With a lot of effort and Lisa's muffled protests, the wolfdog got into her lap.

"Why?!" Lisa said. 

Fauna let out a bark.

"Well i'm not comfortable!" Lisa yelled at the dog.

"Should we end the video chat?" Ian asked. "You seem busy." 

"No, i'm good." Lisa said, pushing Fauna off her lap. The dog whimpered.

"You're too big!" Lisa said.

The dog let a whine and went into the corner.

"I am not mean!" Lisa exclaimed.

Cheyenne let out a squawk.

"Oh quiet you, you do the same thing to me." Lisa told the gold and blue macaw.

Fauna whimpered again and judging by the look on Lisa's face was coming back over. Lisa leveled the dog with a glare. Fauna gave another low whine and the retreated back to the corner.

"Anyway, please continue." Lisa said.

"So, the firefighters came and put out the fire. We weren't allowed in the kitchen for three whole years and we got grounded for a month." James said.

"You mean you got grounded and dragged me, your little brother, down with you." Billy said.

"Tomato, Tamahto." James said.

Ash started banging her head on the desk again. Ember grabbed her and leveled James with a death glare. 

James gulped.

"I meant tomato! Yeah, tomato, that's what i meant." James said.

"Hey Jadie," Cher said.

"Huh?" Jade asked, looking up from her computer.

"You've been quiet for a while. What's going on? Hacking a bank again?" Cher asked.

"What? No! I already did a stint in Juvie and i ain't going back.... as long as someone doesn't pay thirty dollars an hour to hack something, again." Jade said.

"He paid you five dollars an hour." Ember said.

"Still. I've raised my rate." Jade said. "And anyway no, i was scouring around on some forums on the dark web and i found some mentions of some event going down at an abandoned warehouse." 

"What are you doing on the dark web in the first place?" Ash asked.

"It's one of her hobbies." Cher said.

Jade nodded.

"She's right. Anyway, whatever is going down, it seems pretty huge. There's smack talk and betting happening right now. I mean someone bet a thousand dollars on number fifty six, whoever that is." Jade said.

"Sounds........................ ominous." Omira said.

"Sounds cool!" Cher said.

"Ooh, what if it's a roller derby?" Apple asked.

"Whatever it is, the people on this forum seem pretty excited about it." Jade said.

"Wanna check it out?" Ember asked.

"Right now? It's a school night. And none of us have eaten or feed our dogs and in Lisa's case various animals yet." Lizzie said.

"Well feed your dogs and animals, grab a quick bite and meet up at the warehouse once Jade texts us the deets." Ash said.

"Let's go!" Cher cheered.

**Forty Five Minutes Later**

"Figures we'd wind up back here." Cher said as she trudged through the mud.

"Hey, this is where the event is going down, nothing i can do about it." Jade said. 

"My skechers are all muddy!" Tommy complained.

"So are my Twinkle Toes but you don't hear me complaining." Cher said.

Tommy scrunched his face up.

"You just did." 

"Oh." 

"Shh, you two!" Flora said.

Cher and Tommy instantly quieted.

"No windows and the walls are soundproof so we can't listen in." Jake assesed.

Violet pointed to the top of the warehouse.

"Some warehouses have skylights... at least in those action movies they do." Violet said.

Cher gulped.

"Do we have to?" Cher asked.

Ember gave her a sympathetic pat on the back.

"Just don't look down or think about the long drop to the bottom if you fall off and you'll be fine." Ember said.

Cher groaned.

"Great, like that makes me so much feel better." She said.

"You're welcome." Ember said.

The Ninja rounded the building and found an old steel ladder that had rusted from the weather. They started climbing up it. The ladder squeaked out in protest as they climbed.

"Okay, i know between all of us, we don't weigh that much for this ladder to be squeaking like this." Ember said.

"Good thing the warehouse is soundproof." Dan said.

After ten minutes of climbing, they finally reached the top of the warehouse. 

"Hey, Violet was right! There is a skylight up here!" Aiden shouted.

"Hey where is Violet?" Cher asked.

"Coming!" Violet yelled.

Everyone peeked over.

"You're still climbing?" Ember asked.

"I'm having kind of a hard time getting up." Violet said.

"What are you, an old woman?" Melissa asked.

"The ladder keeps acting like it wants to break everytime i put weight down on it." Violet said.

"It's an old ladder Vi, it's to be expected." Tim said. "It held up while we were climbing. Stop being so paranoid." 

Violet let out a huff. She continued climbing up the ladder.

Just as she grabbed the last rung of the ladder it broke.

"Ahhh!" Violet screamed.

'I gotcha!" Cher shouted, grabbing Violet hand. She nearly toppled off the rooftop.

"Dude, what are you, made of metal?! You're heavy!" Cher shouted.

Flora ran over and grabbed Violet's other hand.

Together (it was mostly Flora) they hauled Violet up onto the roof. 

"I think i threw my back out." Cher wheezed. 

Violet could only stare. She turned to stare at Tim.

"You said it would hold." Violet said. 

"It held while Ember was climbing it. I had no reason to believe it would collapse under your weight!" Tim exclaimed. "I mean it held under Ember's weight and she's one hundred and twenty pounds. You're five foot nine and weigh like what seventy three pounds, seventy four pounds, i had no reason to believe it'd collapse underneath seventy three pounds."

"It's my fault, i probably weakened it." Ember said.

"Hey guys, look! The event is starting!" Jade said.

Everyone quickly gathered around the skylight, keeping to the edges to stay out of sight. 

A referee stepped into a ring.

"I wish we knew what they were saying." Jake said.

"Yeah, too bad the whole thing is soundproof." Cher said.

"And we can't open the skylight, they might hear it." Freddy said.

Two contestants stepped into the ring with cages on wheels that had tarps over them.

"What are the cages for?" Lisa asked.

"Are the cages full of insects? Are they gonna get in the cage and see who can stay in the longest without getting creeped out?" Lizzie asked.

"But why would they bet? I mean, someone dropped a thousand dollar bet. Who would do that if the contestants were just getting in cages full of bugs?" Jade asked.

"You'd be surprised what people will bet on." Omira said. "My Uncle Aaron once bet fifty thousand dollars on a jump rope contest between a bunch of preschoolers." 

"That's nothing," Melissa said. "My Uncle Connor bet eighty thousand dollars on a contest to see which praying mantis would eat her mate first." 

"Really?" Ember asked.

"Really." Melissa and Omira said.

"Shhh, i think it's about to start." Derrick said.

The referee put a hand in the air and then brought it down. The contestants opened the cages. 

"Are they getting in?" Carrie asked.

"If it's spiders, i'm out." Cher said.

Nothing happened for a moment. Then two dogs stepped out of the cages.

"Why are the dogs there?" Cher said, a hint of panic to her voice. 

"I don't know." Ember said.

"I've got a bad feeling." Jade said.

The referee blew his whistle and the dogs went at it.

The Ninja let out startled screams.

"Oh my gosh, what's happening!?" Lisa screamed.

"Why are those dogs fighting? Why is no one doing anything?" Ian yelled.

"Oh god!" Cher shouted.

Violet fainted and Flora looked like she was about ready to pass out. Lizzie and Jasmine started hitting the glass, yelling at the people to do something. Some of the other Ninja joined them, others were just in shock while a few went over the side of the warehouse to vomit.

"Guys," Jade said, a voice grim. "I think i know what this is."

Everyone turned to look at her.

"Number fifty six isn't a person, it isn't even an object, it's a dog." Jade said.

She turned to look at everyone, fear in her eyes.

"This is a dog fight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger. It's absolutely disgusting and terrifying what the Ninja have stumbled onto. Here's hoping that it all works out in the seventh chapter.


	7. Infiltration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ninja infiltrate the dog fighting circuit to save the dogs and kick the asses of every human involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to the seventh chapter of Ninjago. Only three more to go. Last chapter, The Ninja stumbled across a dog fighting circuit under the mistaken assumption that it was some kind of exciting event. Now they have to find a way in and save the dogs.

There was silence on the rooftop. The Ninja had been sitting there for a minute, shell shocked. They still couldn't believe that the mega cool event that they thought was happening, was actually a front for something more sinister and cruel. 

"Why?" Ember said, quietly. 

Everyone turned to look at her.

"Why?" She said again, her voice getting louder.

"Why!!!!" She shouted. 

"Who would organize something so disgusting, so despicable?!" Ember yelled.

"I-i don't know." Ash said. 

"How could someone do something like this?" Lisa asked, her voice growing angry. "How could people sit there and watch something like that?! How could they cheer? How could they bet?!" 

"Humans truly can be cruel." Omira said.

"I think i would like to live with my parents for the rest of my life." Carrie said.

"Wh-what do we do?" Cher asked.

The rooftop was silent. No one had any answers. 

"I'll telly you what we're gonna do." Ember said, a grim conviction in her voice.

Everyone looked up at her.

"We're gonna go down there, infiltrate the fight, find those dogs, call the police and kick the ass of everyone involved!" Ember yelled, her hair flaming.

"Now who's with me?" 

"I'm with you!" Tommy shouted.

"Me too!" Cher yelled.

"Me three!" Jade said.

"Me four!" Lisa said.

"Me five!" Ian said.

"Me six!" Chris yelled.

"We're all with you!" Melissa shouted.

"Good. Now let's get off this roof." Ember said. 

"How? The ladder is broken." Cher said. "And i don't think Violet's up for climbing down. I know i'm not." 

Ember looked over the side of the roof. There was a deep trench filled with mud.

"I guess we're jumping." Ember said.

Cher looked down and immediately recoiled.

"Oh god!" She exclaimed.

"I'll go first." Ember said.

She backed and then took a running leap off of the rooftop. She fell for a few minutes and then landed in the mud bank.

"I'm good!" Ember shouted, sitting up. She was covered in mud from head to toe but was otherwise fine.

"Oh well." Ian said, shrugging. "Geronimo!" 

He jumped off the roof as well.

Apple followed after him.

"Cannonball!" 

Tyler and Derrick jumped as well.

"Look out below!" "Woooo!" 

Carrie and Omira went next, Omira yelling out a Grito on the way down.

"Wait for us!" James shouted as he and Billy jumped.

Freddy and Maple nodded at each other and ran and jumped off the roof, shouting indian battle cries on the way.

Mable, Chris, Dan, Aiden and Tim jumped next, shouting out battle cries in Swahili.

"You're all insane!" Cher shouted.

"So are you!" Blissa yelled as she jumped, yelling in Russian.

Melissa jumped off next. Lisa and Lizzie followed after her.

"Come on, Cher, those dogs need us!" Tommy shouted as he and Ash jumped off the roof. 

Jasmine, Jake, Alana, Brooklyn and Destiny jumped off next. 

"You're all crazy!" Cher shouted.

"And?" Flora asked.

She and Violet took running leaps off the building. 

"I want my Daddy!" Cher sobbed.

Jade held out her hand.

"Come on, i'll jump with you." Jade said.

Cher took her hand. She and Jade backed up.

"Ready?" Jade asked.

"As i'll ever be." Cher said.

"Tangled The Series, seriously?" Jade asked, a smirk on her face. 

Cher shrugged.

"Seemed appropriate." 

The two ran and jumped off the roof. They landed in mud bank with a splat. 

Cher wiped mud out of her eyes.

"Where's Violet?" Cher asked, grabbing Ember's hand.

"Flora's lifting her out." Ember said, jerking her head in their direction.

Sure enough, Flora was busy hefting Violet out of the mud, Violet coughing and spitting out mud.

"What happened?" Cher asked.

"No idea, just hit the mud and sank like a stone." Ember said.

"Yuck, feels like sand! Only wetter!" Violet whined.

"Okay, Anakin Skywalker." Ian said.

Everyone brushed off mud.

"Okay, what's the next step of this surprisingly well thought out plan of yours?" Ash asked her sister.

"Next, we find some of these lowlifes, beat them up and steal their clothes." Ember said.

"But who?" Cher asked.

Ember looked around. She noticed a group standing far off from the other people filing in.

"Those guys." Ember said,pointing to them.

Everyone snuck around the warehouse and quietly crossed into the woods. 

Ember nodded to Omira. She threw out a long, thick strand of her hair. It wrapped around a guy and Omira pulled him into the forest, using her hair to hang him upside down.

"What the hell is this?" The man yelled.

"This is a interrogation." Lisa said. "You're gonna tell us everything we want to know about that dog fight happening in there." 

The man looked at her.

"Sorry, Sweetheart, but i think you're mistaken." The man said.

The Ninja all made disgusted faces.

"Now that's just wrong!" Tommy shouted.

"She's fourteen for pete's sake!" Ian shouted.

Lisa kicked the man.

"Now we can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way." Lisa said.

"What's the easy way?" The man asked.

"You tell us about the dog fight, who's running it, how many dogs are there and then you can leave." Lisa said.

"And the hard way?" The man asked.

"We forcibly extract the information from you and leave you here, tied up and without your clothes." Lisa said.

"I ain't talkin'." The man said.

"Hard way it is then." Lisa said. "Omira?" 

Omira pulled the man up into the tree and then let go. He fell towards the ground and let out a scream.

"Okay, okay, i'll talk, i'll talk!" The man shouted.

Omira grabbed her hair strand, stopping the man inches from the ground.

"Someone called Guy390 organized this. This was in the works for months. He set up a time and a place and told everyone to be there. Fifty dogs were brought here. They're in cages in the storage area of the warehouse. A hundred people showed up, my crew and i included. Please, can i go now?" The man asked.

Lisa nodded at Omira. Omira let go of the hair strand and the guy fell on his nose. 

"Ah! You broke my nose!" The man cried.

"What do we do with him?" Tommy asked.

"Tie him up. His gang too." Lisa said.

**Five Minutes Later**

The Ninja had gathered up all the man's crew. Using a backstitch and nylon thread, Ember tied them to a large tree. The Ninja had also stolen their clothes as well. They were currently standing outside the warehouse, coming up with a plan.

"Okay, once we're in, we split up. Jade and Cher will look for this Guy390 character while we look for the dogs. Once the dogs are located and Guy390 has been located, Omira will call her dad, since Gravis should still be at work. Once the cops are called, it's only a matter of keeping the dogs calm and the people in." Ember said. 

"This is your most well thought out plan yet." Ash said. "Usually your plan is just attack." 

"Thank you, Ashlynn." Ember said.

The Ninja squared themselves up and walked towards the entrance. 

"Remember act natural, don't let Cher lie, watch each other's back and play your part. We didn't spend a whole summer at Marty Openheimer's School For Performing Arts for nothing." Ember said.

Everyone nodded.

"Right." They all said.

"Let's do this."

The Ninja took deep breaths and walked in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like the Ninja are getting their hero on. Let's hope they aren't too late.


	8. Sneaking Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ninja manage to successfully infiltrate the dog fight (Ninja Luck decided not to screw with them.... This time). Now they just have to find the dogs, find Guy390 and then call the police to get the whole circuit shut down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to eighth chapter. Only two more to go until the end. I've also decided to go ahead and make the Ninja Short Series to give you guys more Ninjago content and am currently thinking up story ideas. I have a lot.

The Ninja weaved through the endless waves of people. Lizzie held Lisa's hand the entire way while Lisa mumbled to herself. The plan had actually gone off without a hitch. That was cause for concern. The Ninja were like Donald Duck when it came to things like this, everyday life in general. So it was a little worrying that they had managed to sneak into an underground dog fighting ring and no one had stopped them.

The Ninja gathered in a corner, trying to look causal, as if they were just checking out the scene. 

"Okay, you all remember the plan?" Ember asked.

"Yup!" All the Ninja said.

"Who's gonna guard the exits?" Ash asked.

Ember thought for a moment.

"Blissa, Violet, Flora, Carrie and Omira will guard the exits." Ember said. "Everyone else, let's go!" 

Blissa, Violet, Flora, Carrie and Omira nodded and ran off to guard the exits. Cher and Jade ran off to search for Guy390 while the others snuck into the corridor. 

"Where would the storage area be?" Lisa asked, looking around. 

"Probably down in the basement." Ian said.

"Where are the stairs?" Ash asked.

Ember pointed at a door locked with a padlock.

"If i had to take a guess, i think the door with the padlock would be the door to the basement." Ember said.

The Ninja all ran over to the door. 

"Urgh, it's looked! Where's the key?" Lizzie asked, pulling on the lock.

Ember rolled her eyes.

"We don't need a key." She said.

Ember grabbed the lock and melted it. 

"Oh right. Duh!" Lizzie said, slapping her forehead.

"I'm pretty sure the door is locked as well." Ash said.

Ember melted the door knob and pushed the door open. 

"Oh. I mean not the way i would have done it, but okay, sure that works too." Ash said.

Ember looked at her.

"Shut up." Ember said, walking inside.

Everyone followed her down.

"Man, it's dark down here." Billy observed.

"Wow, thanks Captain Obvious, i never would have known." Ember said.

"Can you not be a snarky asshole for five minutes?" Billy asked.

"I don't know, can i?" Ember asked, snarkily.

She snapped her fingers and lit up a flame in her hand. She held her hand up.

"Better?" She asked.

"Much." Billy said.

They continued descending downwards.

**Meanwhile**

"How are gonna find this Guy390? There's a hundred people here and i'm sure they all brought their phones." Cher said.

Jade was busy tapping away on her phone.

"Jadie, are you even listening to me?" Cher asked.

"Yeah i am." Jade said, not looking up from her phone. 

She looked up.

"I have an idea." 

Cher looked at her.

"What is it? Don't keep me in suspense, you know i don't like suspense without a payoff." Cher said.

"I've been programming on an app on my phone. It's still in it's beta but i think it can help us out here." Jade said.

"Whatsit do?" Cher asked.

"It scans for phones in the area and pulls up their aliases. We can use it to find Guy390." Jade said.

"Isn't that kinda illegal?" Cher asked.

Jade jerked her thumb in the direction of the dog fight.

"That's illegal. What i'm doing is small potatoes compared to that." Jade said.

"I'm just saying, that's an invasion of privacy." Cher said.

"These people deserve to have their privacy invaded. I'm sure any judge or decent human being in general would agree with me." Jade said.

"True." Cher said.

Jade tapped on the app. The scanning icon popped up and after a minute, a bunch of aliases began appearing on the screen. 

"Told ya everyone brought their phones." Cher said.

Jade gave a smirk.

"Don't let it go to your head." Jade said.

Finally after a minute, Guy390's alias popped up.

"He's here!" Jade said.

"Tap on it! We can use his alias to track his phone and find him!" Cher exclaimed.

Jade gave her an impressed look.

"What, i learned from the best." Cher said, twirling a strand of hair.

"Aw, thanks." Jade said, a hand over her heart.

Jade tapped on Guy390's profile. She held her phone up for a few minutes and then brought it back down.

"It's says, he's up there." Jade said, pointing to a platform with a huge, long glass pane.

"He's in the booth." Cher said. 

Sure enough, the sound of a microphone coming to life echoed in the warehouse. 

"Up next, he's lean, he's mean, he's The Skull Crusher! He'll be fighting to defend his title against newcomer The Death Seeker!" Guy390 announced.

Cher gagged.

"I feel sick." Cher said.

"Me too." Jade said.

The two girls headed for the corridor leading to the stairs.

"Guards!" Cher said.

"I got this." Jade said.

She crouched to the ground and touched the floor. An electrical current ran through the floor and zapped the guards.

"Well, that's one way to dispatch guards." Cher said.

The two girls headed up the stairs, stepping (Well Jade stepped over them, Cher just walked on them, though who could blame her) the guards.

**Meanwhile**

"Shhhh." Lisa said, putting her fingers to her lips.

Billy and Ember stopped their snark battle. Everyone else quieted down.

"What?" Ember asked.

"Hear that?" Lisa asked.

"Hear what?" Ash asked.

"Dogs. They're calling for help." Lisa said.

She ran down the stairs, everyone else following close behind her. 

"Another padlock." Lizzie said.

Ember grabbed it and melted it. She melted the door knob as well and pushed the door open. Everyone walked in.

Violet immediately gagged. Flora let out a cry of surprise. Everyone else gasped.

There were rows open rows of dogs. All of them in cages. They were all in varying states of injury. Some dogs had bite wounds on the fur while others had scratches. Some had deep gashes all over their bodies and others had what looked like whip marks all over the bodies. The dogs were all whimpering while some growled, wondering if these humans had come to hurt them as well.

"It's worse than i imagined." Lisa said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is horrible. Those poor dogs. Those people should be sent to prison. Let's see what happens in the next chapter.


	9. Who Let The Dogs Out? We Let The Dogs Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ninja finally find the dogs and Cher and Jade have located Guy390. Now all they have to do is call the police and keep people from leaving. Too bad Ninja Luck decides to intervene now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are in the home stretch! Only one more chapter to go! Thank you for sticking with me and my sporadic updates this far! Once this is finished, i'll start on the first Ninja Short story.

"We have to get these dogs out of here!" Lisa said.

"Go ahead." Ember said.

"You guys aren't gonna help me?" Lisa asked.

"Hey, they'll probably attack us if we go near them. You're the Master Of Nature, animals, even abused ones, love you." Ember said.

"True." Lisa said.

She walked into the room. The dogs immediately started scratching at their cages, whimpering. 

"It's okay, we'll get you out." Lisa said.

She opened one of the cages and a big Rottweiler ran out. It tentatively licked her face as a thank you.

"You're welcome. Now let's get the other dogs out." 

"I'll text Omira and let her know that we found the dogs." Ember said, getting out her phone.

**Meanwhile**

Omira's phone pinged. She took her phone out of the leather jeans that she had stolen.

"It's Ember!" She said to Carrie.

"What's it say?" Carrie asked.

"It says they found the dogs!" Omira whispered. "She says to call my dad now and tell him." 

"Well go ahead and call him." Carrie said.

Omira looked around.

"Cover me." She said, going into a corner behind a plant. She crouched down and went into her contacts and tapped on her father's name. She hit the call button and waited for him to pick up.

"Omira, what is it?" Gravis asked.

"Papà! Are you still at work?" Omira asked.

"Just wrapping up at the precinct, why?" Gravis asked.

"Okay good." Omira said.

"Omira Valerie Silvaria, what is this about?" Gravis asked.

"Okay, don't freak out but i'm at a dog fight." Omira said.

"WHAT! Omira Valerie Silvaria, why would you go to such a horrible place!?" Gravis yelled.

"No, no Papà, i'm not participating or watching, we came here because we thought something cool was going on, but turns out it was a dog fight! Ember, Ash, Tommy, Lisa, Lizzie, Jasmine, Jake, Mable, Chris, Tim, Dan, Aiden, Ian, Tyler, Derrick, Apple, Maple, Freddy, James, Billy, Alana, Destiny, Brooklyn and Melissa are all down in the basement, freeing the dogs. Jade and Cher are off looking for Guy390, the person who orchestrated the whole thing. Blissa, Violet, Flora, Carrie and i are up here guarding the exits so nobody leaves." Omira explained.

"Omira, young lady, i want you, Carrie, Flora, Violet, Blissa, Cher and Jade out of there. I want all of you out of there. Text Ember, tell her to tell everyone else to get out of there and i want all of you to wait outside. I'll tell the chief to get some squad cars as well as some animal ambulances down there. I'll call your mom and everyone else's parents. I just want all of you out of there and safe." Gravis said.

"But what about the dogs? What if the people try and make a run for it?" Omira asked.

"Your safety is more important! Get out of there, now!" Gravis yelled.

Omira took a deep breath.

"Lo siento, Papà, but i can't leave these dogs here to suffer. Who knows what these people will do to them, once they realise the cops are on their way. They may kill those perros once they find out the cops are on their way." 

"They might kill you once they realise you called the cops!" Gravis shouted. 

"Sorry Papà." Omira said and then hung up.

She turned towards Carrie.

"The cops are on their way." Omira said.

**Back in Ninjago City**

Gravis ran into the Police Chief's office. The police chief looked up.

"Gravis what is the meaning of this?" The Chief asked.

"My daughter's in danger. I tracked her phone, she's at an abandoned warehouse on the bad side of Ninjago City." Gravis explained.

"Why would she be there?" The Police Chief asked.

"She and her girlfriend and her friends all went there because they thought something cool was happening there, only for them to discover that it was a dog fight. Some of them went down to the basement of the warehouse to find the dogs, while two of her other friends went off to find the person who arranged the whole thing. She, her girlfriend and three of her other friends are upstairs guarding the exits." Gravis explained.

"What?! Is she crazy? Does she have any idea how dangerous that is? What they'll do to her and her friends if they're find out?" The Police Chief asked. "Please tell me you told her to get out of there." 

"I did! But she wouldn't listen. She said sorry Papà and hung up." Gravis said.

"Oh my god. Officer Hayfield!" The Police Chief shouted.

Officer Hayfield, a man in his late forties walked into the room.

"Yes sir?" He asked.

"Get the squad cars ready, call the animal hospital and get the Commissioner on the line." The Police Chief ordered.

"May i ask why sir?" Officer Hayfield asked.

"Officer Silvaria's daughter and her friends stumbled onto a dog fighting ring. They're in there right now trying to rescue the dogs." The Police Chief explained.

"Why would they do that?" Officer Hayfield asked. "Don't they know how dangerous that is?" He added.

"Those kids have never had good self preservation instincts, no offense Gravis." The Police Chief said.

"Trust me i know." Gravis said.

"Well what are you waiting for, get the squad cars ready, call the animal hospital so they can send some rescuers down and get the Commissioner on the line!" The Police Chief yelled.

Officer Hayfield hesitated slightly then nodded and ran out the room. The Police Commissioner looked at Gravis.

"Officer Silvaria, call your wife, tell her what's going on and get your ass down there to a squad car. Let's go rescue your daughter!" The Police Chief said.

"Yes sir." Gravis said.

He took out his phone and called Isla as he ran to the garage.

"Gravis what's wrong?" Isla asked when she picked up.

"Isla babe, it's about Omira." Gravis said.

**Back at the warehouse/secret dog fighting circuit**

Cher and Jade were outside the announcer booth.

"How are we supposed to get in there? It's locked." Cher said, pulling the door handle.

Jade raised an eyebrow at her.

"I think you're forgetting something." Jade said.

"What?" Cher asked.

"That i can do this." Jade said, wrapping her arms around Cher and teleporting them both inside.

"Oh right." Cher whispered.

The lock made a click and the door was pushed open.

Using her super speed, Cher hid herself and Jade behind a large potted plant.

A woman walked in.

"Guy390?" The woman said.

"What is Bubblepop?" Guy390 asked.

"Our informant has just called. The cops are on their way." Bubblepop said.

Cher and Jade drew in sharp, quiet breaths.

"What?! Who called them?" Guy390 asked.

"We have some intruders. They infiltrated the fight. We are looking for them now." Bubblepop said.

"Crap." Guy390 said. "Lock all the main exits, we can't risk those intruders getting out. Have some guards at the secret tunnel. Once we find these intruders, get everyone out." 

"What should we do if we find these intruders?" Bubblepop asked.

"Make an example of them so no one ever tries this again." Guy390 said.

"And the dogs?" Bubblepop asked.

"Kill them." Guy390 said.

Bubblepop nodded and exited the room.

"They know!" Cher whispered. "They know we're here!" 

"No they don't." Jade said. "She said intruders. She didn't mention our names or appearances."

The potted plant was moved out the way.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Guy390 said.

"Oh crap!" Cher and Jade said.

**Meanwhile**

Carrie, Omira, Flora, Violet and Blissa were all still guarding the exits. A woman wearing bright pink and black punk rock clothes with vibrant pink hai walked into the room. She walked into the middle of the arena where the previous dogs were being carted off to the basement. She grabbed the microphone from the referee.

"Attention! May i have everyone's attention?" She yelled.

The warehouse quieted down.

"There are intruders in our dog fighting circuit, one of whom is a cop's daughter." The woman said.

Blissa, Flora, Violet, Carrie and Omira all let out gasps.

"She's talking about you, Oms!" Blissa said.

"How do they know?" Flora asked.

"Isn't obvious?" Violet asked. "Someone figured out that we didn't belong here and told." 

"But how did they know that a cop's daughter was here?" Carrie asked.

"I've got a bad feeling." Omira said.

"They have also called the cops. That's right the cops. The fuzz, popo, old Johnny law, coppers whatever else they're called." The woman said.

Shouts of outrage rang out in the warehouse.

"When you find these intruders, kill them." The woman said.

With that, she dropped the microphone and exited the arena.

"We gotta get out of here." Blissa said. "Now, now, now!" 

"They're gonna kill us." Violet said. "They are going to kill us!" 

"This cannot be happening." Flora said.

"We have to warn the others." Carrie said.

"I should have listened to my papà." Omira bemoaned.

**Meanwhile, down in the basement**

It took a while but eventually the Ninja managed to free all of the dogs. The dogs were wary at first, some even flat out refusing to come out of the cages, but once they learned that the Ninja weren't going to hurt them and as matter of fact were freeing them, the dogs instantly warmed up to them.

"Great, we've rescued all the dogs. Now let's get out of here!" Ember said.

"Not all the dogs, Embs." Ash said.

"Whattaya mean?" Ember asked.

"There's forty eight dogs, the guy that we tied up said that there were fifty. Two are missing." Ash said.

Suddenly the sound of the basement door swinging open, echoed through the basement. Some dogs whined, some cowered behind the Ninja while others growled.

"Don't worry," Lisa said. "We're not gonna let them hurt you. Any of you."

That seemed to calm the dogs down a little.

A man came walked into the room, dragging two cages behind him.

"There's our two missing dogs." Ember said.

"Thanks Captain Obvious." Billy said

Ember glared at him.

"You wanna keep your arms?" Ember asked.

The man instantly stopped once he saw the teenagers. He grabbed a walkie talkie that was attached to loop on his belt.

"I found the intruders!" He barked into the radio. "Send back up!" 

The Ninja (except for Lisa who assumed a defensive stance) all dropped into fighting stances.

"Now here's how this is going to work. You kids are gonna put all these dogs back and you're gonna come with me." The man said.

Ash scoffed, Tommy let out a bark of laughter, Maple snorted, Mable rolled her eyes, Jasmine glared and Ember spat on the ground.

"Screw you." Ember said.

The man grabbed a baton from his belt and extended it.

"Last chance." He said.

"Screw. You." Ember repeated.

"That's it!" The man shouted and then charged at them.

**Meanwhile, in the announcer's booth**

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here. Two little girls trying to ruin my plans." Guy390 said.

"Shut up you monster!" Jade shouted, struggling to break free from his grip.

"How could you do this?!" Cher shouted, trying to wriggle free.

"How?" Guy390 asked as he burst out laughing. "I'll tell you how. These fights make me rich! Do you have any idea how much money those dogs down there make me?" 

"You're sick. You're sick and insane!" Jade shouted.

"You're depraved! A Lunatic! A psycholomanic!" Cher shouted.

"Well that's a new one." Guy390 said.

"You belong in a prison!" Jade shouted.

"I hope they put you general population!" Cher yelled.

"Well how are they going to do that when their star witnesses are dead?" Guy390 asked.

"What?!" Cher and Jade both yelled.

Guy390 threw them against the glass pane of the booth. The pane shattered and Cher and Jade fell all the way to the ground, landing on a bunch of glass shards and getting rained on by more. They both groaned in pain.

"What the- how are they alive?! That was twenty foot drop onto the cold hard ground! Which was also covered in broken glass!" Guy390 yelled.

He pressed the intercom button.

"Attention all participants! The intruders have been found, i repeat the intruders have been found! They're right there on the ground in front of you. Take them out!" Guy390 yelled.

Violet, Flora, Blissa, Carrie and Omira ran over to Cher and Jade.

"Are you guys okay?" Blissa asked, worriedly.

"Yup, fell on worse and fallen from higher places. I mean just today i fell out of a ten foot tree onto the sidewalk flat onto my back." Cher said.

"Really?" Violet asked.

"Yep, all because i rescued a cat." Cher said.

"Aw, we're proud of you." Flora said.

"Thanks." Cher said, rolling onto her back.

The intercom cackled to life again.

"And kill them too!" Guy390 yelled.

The dog fighters began approaching.

"I guess we're going down swinging." Carrie said.

"It's been an honor knowing you guys." Omira said.

Suddenly the sound of barking rang out through the warehouse. Everyone turned in the direction of the corridor that led down to the basement. A stampede of dogs shot up the stairs with the other Ninja following behind. They let out a gasp when they saw all the people surrounding Cher, Jade, Omira, Carrie, Blissa, Flora and Violet. The other Ninja quickly ran to their friends, the dogs following close behind.

"I guess we've been made?" Ember asked.

"Yup." Blissa said.

"Knew the plan went off too good. We honestly should have been stopped at the doors." Ember said.

"That's Ninja Luck for you. Waits for us to get into a situation that'll leave us moderately or severely injured and then comes down like a lightening strike." Tommy said.

The intercom came back to life once again.

"And kill them too! The dogs as well!" Guy390 yelled.

The dog fighters ran towards them.

"Let's do this." Maple said.

"Ninjaaaaa goooo!" The Ninja shouted as they ran into battle.


	10. Down With The Circuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ninja wind up caught in a brawl after they're made as the intruders. Their plan, simple: find a way to get the dogs out and then hold out for as long as possible until the cops show up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the last chapter! The end of the story! I want to thank you all so much for sticking with me throughout this story. For all the reads, subscriptions, bookmarks and kudos. It means so much to me. Thank you all so much!!!!

"Duck!" Cher shouted, tackling Jade to the floor right before a baton made contact with her skull. 

"That was a close one!" Jade said.

"Yeah. Also i think i have glass shards stuck in me." Cher said. 

She pulled Jade up and the two ran towards their friends.

It was a huge brawl in the warehouse. The Ninja quickly found out that these guys weren't playing around. They were nothing like the thugs from earlier, who put up a good fight but were still easily dispatched and had to call in larger numbers. The dog fighters all had whips, guns, knives, batons, bats, chains and tire irons. Those that didn't bring weapons grabbed whatever they could from the surroundings such as lead pipes, chairs, steel beams, crates, loose pieces of concrete and old rotten wood pieces. Others just simply elected to use their fists and feet.

"I can't believe we're going to die here!" Ian shouted as he dodged a lead pipe.

"I can, Ninja Luck really is something else!" Maple said, jumping out of the way of a chair.

Cher kicked a guy in the face.

"I'm too young to die!" She cried.

"Guys, the dogs, the dogs." Lisa shouted as she ducked out of the way of a punch.

"She's right, the dogs!" Lizzie shouted, freezing a guy in time. "We can't let them get the dogs!" 

"How are we going to get them outta here?" Tommy asked.

"Jadie and i heard Guy390 talking about some kind of secret tunnel. He and this woman named Bubblepop planned on using it to get everyone out of here." Cher said. "After they killed us." 

"And the dogs." Jade added.

"And the dogs." Cher repeated.

"Well where is it?" Melissa asked, punching a woman in the face.

"We don't know, they never said. All they said was that there was a secret tunnel, they never said where it was." Cher said.

"Well we need to find it." Ember said.

"Where would it be?" Dan asked.

"If you were running an illegal, underground dog fighting ring, where would you keep your secret escape tunnel?" Blissa asked.

"I'd keep somewhere i know no one would ever think to look." Mable said, dodging a knife.

"Yeah, but where is the question we're all trying to figure out." Tyler said.

Omira snapped her fingers.

"I know! I'd keep it with the dogs." Omira said.

"What? Why?" Billy asked.

"Think of it, the place where you store your fighting animals would be the last place anyone would look, let alone would actually want to go anywhere near. It makes perfect sense." Omira explained.

"Of course. Because of all the abuse the animals endured, it would make them either highly aggressive or very fearful. They wouldn't react well to a human coming down into the place they're kept, they'd think that the human would try to hurt them. So they'd start trying to attack the human that's snooping around. They'd be guarding the escape tunnel without even knowing it." Violet said.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Ash asked, dodging a kick. "Ember, fireball!" Ash shouted.

"You got it!" Ember said, forming a fireball in her hands.

She threw it at a group of dog fighters, who instantly jumped out of the way.

"Come on, let's move!" Apple shouted.

All the Ninja ran through the clear path, Ember in the front continuing to throw fireballs while all the dogs followed behind. The Ninja ran downstairs and into the storage area.

"Where would the tunnel be?" Derrick asked.

Flora ran her hand along the wall. She stopped at the back of the room in the center of the wall.

"Here!" She shouted. Using her super strength, she punched a wall in the hole and began tearing the plaster off. After a minute, there was a big enough hole for the dogs to get through.

The Ninja began trying to wave the dogs through.

"Go on, go, go!" They shouted at the dogs.

The dogs whimpered.

Lisa dropped down to her knees to look at the dogs.

"Please go through, we'll be fine." Lisa said.

"Hey now, don't lie to the poor things." Ember said. 

Lisa glared at her.

"Shut up." Lisa said.

The dogs whined some more but started going through the wall. Eventually the last dog went through. 

Flora quickly replaced all the plaster and stacked heavy crates full of equipment against the wall.

"This is balls up!" Lizzie shouted.

"Hey, what did we talk about regarding your British slang, Liz?" Ember asked.

"What?! I'm stressed! You know i resort to british slang when i'm upset!" Lizzie shouted.

The man from earlier came down into the basement.

"I found them!" He shouted into the walkie talkie.

"Why are you telling me this Skullbasher? Take them out!" Guy390 yelled.

"Skullbasher? What was Skullcrusher taken?" Ember asked.

"Shut up!" Skullbasher yelled, drawing his baton.

All the Ninja ran around him. Flora threw a crate at him as she ran past him. Skullbasher grabbed Violet's ankle as she ran past him and pulled her to the ground.

"Ah!" Violet shouted.

"Come here you little-" The man shouted at her as Violet attempted to crawl away.

He brought his baton down on her leg and Violet let out a blood curdling scream.

"You're coming with me!" He said.

"Go to hell!" Violet shouted, rearing the back of her head into Skullbasher face. 

He let out a scream and Violet crawled out from under him to the stairs.

"You broke my nose, you little wrench!" Skullbasher shouted as he grabbed his baton, about to bring it down on Violet's skull.

A tire iron smashed into his face and knocked him out cold.

"Flora!" Violet said, visibly relieved. "You came back." 

"Course i did." Flora said, extending her hand down to Violet. "What are best friends for?" 

Violet grabbed Flora's hand and Flora pulled her up. Violet leaned on Floras as the two ascended the stairs.

"Where'd you get the tire iron?" Violet asked.

"Grabbed it when i ran up, realised you never made it up the stairs and came back down for you." Flora said.

"What about the others?" Violet asked.

"Cleared a path for me back down." Flora said.

A loud gun shot rang out in the room, followed by Cher's scream. Flora and Violet looked at each other and hurried over. Cher was on the ground holding the back of her leg. The guy who had shot her was on the ground writhing while electric sparks jumped off of him. Ash was currently trying to stop Jade from bashing the guys face in with a chair. Tommy was currently holding Ember by the waist. 

"Bastard shot her, he shot her!" Ember screamed, flailing. "Let me at him, let me at him!" 

"How long till the cops show up?" Apple asked, clutching her side. 

"What happened to you?" Violet asked.

"Got stabbed." Apple replied, simply.

Ian stumbled over, blood running out of his shoulder.

Violet gagged.

"What happened to you?!" Ember asked.

"Attacked the bastard." Ian replied.

Cher had since gotten up and was leaned against Jade.

"We're gonna die!" Cher yelled. "And i never got to tell my dad how much i love him! How much i appreciated him taking care if me all these years! For taking care of a huge burden!" 

"Don't call yourself that!" Jade shouted at her.

"Why not, i am!" Cher shouted.

"You and i are gonna have some words when this is all over." Ember said.

"Yeah, in the after life!" Cher shouted, hysterically.

The dog fighters approached, backing the Ninja into a corner.

"This is it!" Maple shouted.

"If we all die here, i just want you to know that i love you guys and i thank you for standing by me all these years!" Omira said.

"Yeah and for putting up with me when you didn't have to and could have found a better friend!" Cher said.

"If you say one more self deprecating thing about yourself, i will kill you myself!" Ember yelled.

The window broke and a canister rolled in.

"Tear gas!" Omira shouted. "Cover your eyes!" 

The Ninja all covered their eyes as the gas went off.

"What do we do?" Ash asked. 

"Head for the doors!" Melissa yelled.

"How?" Tommy asked.

"Grab a strand of Omira's hair, i'll blow the gas out of our way." Melissa said.

Everyone did as they were told. Melissa blew out a steady gust of air. The gas cleared a path for them to run to the door.

"Go! Go! Go!" Melissa yelled. 

The Ninja all made a run for the door.

"Put your hands up when we get out!" Omira yelled.

The Ninja burst through the steel door with their hands in the air.

"Don't shoot, don't shoot!" Omira yelled, her hands in the air.

"Cher!" Lloyd shouted once he spotted his daughter.

"Dad!" Cher yelled, running towards him.

"Don't shoot!" The Police Chief shouted.

Cher ran towards her father and hugged him.

"Hey, Kiddo." Lloyd said, hugging her.

"Hey Daddy." Cher said, hugging him back.

"So, uh, how long do i have to stay over here with my hands in the air?" Ember asked.

Ash turned to glare at her.

"Wanna get shot?" Ash asked her.

"I mean Cher did it and nothing happened to her." Ember said.

"Cher has quick reflexes, you do not." Ash said. 

The police lowered their guns.

"Let them through!" The Police Chief yelled.

The Ninja all ran towards their parents.

"Violetta Juniper Snow-Borg, what in the name of Ninjago were you thinking?!" Zane asked his daughter as he hugged her.

Violet let a laugh.

"Guess i wasn't." Violet replied.

Zane made a gagging sound when he saw the back of Violet's leg.

"How bad is it, is there blood?" Violet asked.

"Yep, definitely blood." Zane said.

"That's all i needed to know." Violet said and then promptly passed out.

"Cher got shot in the back of the leg and she hasn't passed out." Ember said.

"WHAT!!???" Lloyd shouted.

Cher smiled sheepishly.

"Tis' only a flesh wound." Cher said, in her best Shakespearean voice.

Lloyd just stared at her, unamused.

Cher hung her head.

"Cher also didn't get a bucket of red paint dumped over her in kindergarten and made go believe that it was blood." Ash said, smacking the side of Ember's head.

"Ouch!" Ember cried.

EMTs came over to assess the Ninja.

"On a scale of one to ten, how bad is it?" Cher asked.

"You're gonna need stitches and possibly physical therapy." EMT replied. "And definitely surgery to get thar bullet removed, it's lodged really deep in your leg."

Lloyd paled. Cher just shrugged.

"A simple ten would have done just fine." Cher said.

Lloyd turned to her.

"How are you so calm!?" He asked.

Cher turned to her father with a serene look on her face.

"Father, i nearly got killed by a bunch of psycholomanics tonight. It really puts things into perspective." Cher said in a serene tone.

"She's just in shock. As a matter of fact, all of them are. Once they process the whole situation, they won't be so calm." The EMT said, sympathetically. 

Two more EMTs brought over stretchers. Zane hoisted Violet up onto the first one. With a little bit or convincing, Cole managed to get Flora to get onto the second stretcher. Lloyd had to practically plop Cher down on the third one.

More stretchers were brought over and soon, all the Ninja and their parents were loaded in ambulances.

"Can i at least have my phone?" Jade pleaded.

"No." Jay and Nya told her, Nya putting Jade's phone in her purse.

Jade slumped.

"Dammit." Jade muttered.

"Jade Marie Walker, Language!" Nya reprimanded her.

"Sorry, mom." Jade said.

The EMTs loaded into the ambulances, the animal ambulance had since left, the dogs all having been found and accounted for, the more grievously injured ones being tended to first.

The ambulances then rode off towards the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this story. Thank you all again, for all the Kudos, Bookmarks, Subscriptions and Reads. I love you all so much!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter!!!! If you have any questions, please leave them down in the comments and i'll try to answer them as i quickly as i can!!!!


End file.
